Rebuilding
by evenstar345
Summary: Picking up six years after the 100 years war. A more mature Gaang is settling down and facing the world. Focuses mostly on Katara and Aang's family, filled with one shots and an overarching plot. I do not own Avatar, only a laptop and an overabundance of feels. As this is my first attempt at writing of any kind I eagerly await your criticism!
1. The Beginning

Katara was deep in thought in the large library, eventually she looked up from her scrolls to see the Avatar.

He looked so tranquil and calm as he meditated under the expanses of the graceful archways of the air temple. The moonlight played with shadows on his back, highlighting the muscles, tattoos and scars that defined the patient and kind young man that Katara now saw before her. It had been six years since Aang had defeated the firelord, seven years of growth and maturity between the two of them. A small smile played at the corners of her mouth as she reminisced about their time together and all the confusion that now had passed.

She noticed him stir slightly and quickly busied herself with her reading so as not to embarrass him with her scrutiny. Aang stood up and turned to face her, noticing her hurried attempt to busy herself.

"And how's my forever girl this evening," he said a smirk growing on his face.

Katara blushed as she took in how his grey eyes smiled at her, she could just make out the signs of worry that constantly lined the creases of his eyes and sighed softly to herself. Such a burden he had on his shoulders, not that he would ever show the extent of it to her. The six years of since the fall of Ozai had been hard on all of them. Especially Aang, she never strayed from his side as he went to endless meetings with the rulers of each tribe, the importance of his work was not lost on her, of course, and she never complained.

"Just fine avatar Aang," she said playfully, "these water tribe scrolls are so interesting. I'm glad we found them."

"Me too, sweetie," he said as pulled her close and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

He knew all to well how she wanted to absorb any and all information about her people, and he knew that he was part of the reason she was away from them so often. The thought pained him and he quickly trained his thoughts on his surprise for her. He and Katara were still not married. There was no time for that with all the work they had been doing reuniting the land. He had in mind a special trip to the southern water tribe and a special question to ask this most deserving and beautiful woman. He expected that the world would continue to turn without him for a week or so.

He held her at arms length to get a good look at her eyes, blue, and mysterious as the sea itself. She had changed and matured so beautifully. Her feminine curves both excited and terrified the young monk. He absentmindedly tucked a lock of her dark wavy hair behind her ear and contemplated how he, too, had changed. He now stood tall above her, and something in his build seemed more defined. He felt stronger. No longer like a little boy rather, a man, capable and deserving of his title. Nothing had changed about the way he viewed Katara, however. She was still the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld.

"Katara?" He said as he pulled her in close again, "Katara, how would you like to go visit your father tomorrow? Things have calmed down enough to take a little bre-"

"Really?" She exclaimed squeezing him excitedly, "oh you have no idea how much I've been wanting just that!"

"Sure," he said, glowing at her excitement, "pack your things and we can take Appa out first th-"

"Oogies!", exclaimed Sokka, Katara's older brother covering his eyes as he burst into the library.

It was almost comical how fast Aang and Katara split and how the redness radiated from their cheeks.

"Seriously Sokka, you have got to learn to knock", said Katara angrily while Aang just chuckled quietly to himself.

"What? This is a library, how was I supposed to know? Seriously. Besides I heard you say you were going to the water tribe. When are we leaving? I'll tell Suki and Toph."

"We can leave as early as tomorrow morning if you can be ready", said Aang calmly resting a hand on Katara`s shoulder.

"Alright I'll rally the troops", proclaimed Sokka as he dashed back out of the room.

Katara smiled at Aang and kissed him softly before following her brother to pack.

Aang watched her go and when he was sure she was out of sight he pulled the intricately woven betrothal necklace out of his robes and examined it nervously. What if she said no? What if she laughed in his face, he shook the notion from his head realizing his fear was no different than any other man that had ever been in his position. He sighed and put his gift to Katara back in his robe. _I guess I'll just have to worry one more night. _Somehow the thought comforted him and he made his way to his room across the hall from Katara`s, happy in the knowledge that this would be one of his last nights alone.

**authors notes: welcome welcome! This short first chapter is an introduction to a story that I'm so glad is getting out of my head. I've seen this story line fall in to place and I can't wait to share it! My biggest concern is capturing the souls of the characters. Please, please let me know if you have anything to say on the subject in any chapter! I'd be glad to hear. Peace. -the evenstar.**


	2. The Proposal

As Aang walked the frozen pathways he could see all of the progress that the rebuild effort had been accomplishing for the villagers. He could see it in their smiles and the manner in which they carried themselves. There was a sense of _security_ that Aang hadn't felt the last time he was here. He was given a glimmer of hope that greatly improved his spirits, that wasn't enough to stop his hands from trembling as he walked. He stuck his hand in the pocket of his pants to reassure himself that it was still there. It was, and Aang stroked the finely woven betrothal necklace. This simple action calmed him and he let his mind wander. Katara was visiting with her Gran Gran, no doubt discussing healing techniques, Aang smiled to himself as he pictured her, glowing water over her hands, as she tended to his burn after he had fought the fire nation's admiral.  
She was so strong in her own right, a master waterbender. He often forgot as her mothering nature was so dominant. Such a combination of power and love truly resonated with him. He couldn't imagine someone could possibly be more appealing, more perfect, than Katara. Aang's thought process was abruptly stopped as he found himself at his destination. Here was Katara's childhood home, here was Katara's father.

Aang took a steadying breath and pulled back the hide that covered the entryway. "Hokoda?" he called, failing to completely remove the apprehension in his voice. Aang found the water tribe leader sitting at his desk pouring over a map of former fire nation colonies.

"Oh Avatar Aang! It's great to see you again, it's been quite a while since the last council meeting I was able to attend," Hakoda greeted the young Avatar warmly, offering his outstretched hand. Aang took it and said, "please, just Aang is fine. I have to confess I didn't come here on any official business. I was hoping we could talk. I have...I have something to show you." Aang reached into his pocket as Hakoda looked on expectantly and pulled out the necklace. Hakoda smiled knowingly and thumped Aang on the back.

"Well finally! I had just about given up hope that you'd ever ask her!"

"I've always intended to", Aang said with a smile, " ever since the moment I first saw her. It's just been..."

"I know", replied Hakoda, "you two have been through so much. I can only assume you mean to ask my permission, and I have to say I couldn't have picked a better match for her if I tried. I wholeheartedly consent to this union. When do you plan to ask her?"

Aang glanced nervously at the exit, "as soon as possible sir."

"Well go! Go! We can begin the preparations tomorrow first thing," said Hakoda, he rested a hand on the young man's shoulder, smiled at him reassuringly, and ushered him out the door.

* * *

Aang couldn't believe how easy that was and in a way only an air bender could he trapsed above the snow as he set out in search of Katara. He found her drinking tea with Toph and Suki, who had her free hand entertwined with Sokka's. He stopped short to admire Katara as she laughed with ease, the way her eyes lit and her hair sparkled in the sun's rays as she threw back her head...she was...radiant.

"Hey Twinkletoes! What's the big idea spying on us over there, come join us and get some of this tea." Toph's voice brought him slamming back down to earth and he summoned all of his courage to walk over to his very good friends.

"Hey guys ha ha," he stammered awkwardly, rubbing his hand on the back of his bald head.

"Aang what on earth is wrong with you," said Sokka partially breaking free from his wife, Suki's, hand. "You sound like you've lost your mind."

"Uh...well I uh...it's just...Katara? Can I talk to you for a minute...uh...privately?" Aang felt as if he had suddenly lost control of his limbs. He anxiously scanned Katara's face for any sign of trepidation at this request. He found none. She was everything calm and collected a she stood up, ignoring the knowing glances and unsuppressed smiles of Suki and Toph and the over protective glare that Sokka was suddenly shooting in Aangs direction. With a small flick of the wrist she water bended Sokka's tea onto his lap, not daring to glance his way at the sounds of annoyed protest that she heard from him. Her eyes stayed glued to Aangs and she smiled sweetly, "sure thing" _Could this be it? No Katara, don't over analyze. You'll just be disappointed. _The young woman repeated in her head all the reasons not to get too excited. After all she and Aang talk privately all the time- altough he never directly searches her out for a private discussion like this, and they're not usually at a surprise visit to her home, and it _is _almost sunset. Katara speed up past Aang in an attempt to hide her crimson cheeks. Aang turned to follow her with but not without one backward glance to his friends, Sokka was still grumbling, but he saw a wink from Suki and a nod from Toph, and he could have sworn she mouthed the words, "go get her Twinkletoes."

* * *

Aang sped up to fall into step with Katara. He led her towards the dock where the sun was setting. This did beautiful things to the snow and water and the dazzling colors danced and played almost as if in celebration of what was to come.

"Why don't we sit here to talk," asked Aang, a slight waver in his voice.

Katara obliged and sat next to her boyfriend, his robes matched the colors of the sunset and she couldn't help but think how wonderfully natural he looked sitting there. She noticed the unevenness of his breathing and placed a hand on his knee. She smiled at her Avatar and waited for him to be ready to talk.

Aang looked into the brilliant blue eyes of his love and suddenly all fears left him, "Katara, you are the most brilliant girl I've ever met. Intelligent and kind, powerful, yet reserved. You keep me grounded and offer me the most sage advice I've ever received. I know that often times its hard with me and life gets so busy but I can't...I can't begin to tell you how much I love you." He paused here and saw the love he had for her reflected back in her eyes, he took out the necklace and offered it to her, "Katara, would you be my wife?"

Katara couldn't believe the beauty of the thing that Aang had presented her with, the color, the same as the sunset, the intricate weavings that somehow seemed to glow in their brilliance. "Amazing. Truly amazing. Oh Aang it's gorgeous! But it is nothing, nothing at all compared to you. Of course I will! Oh Aang," she threw herself at him and they began to passionately kissing, they meshed perfectly with each other, each one savoring the others taste, savoring the moment and the promise of a happy life. Aang could feel the tension growing inside him and abruptly pulled away, leaving Katara confused.

"Sorry sweetie", Aang looked genuinely remorseful, "I don't know how much longer I would have been able to control myself. You are...exquisitely beautiful Katara. I absolutely can't wait to do this with you on our wedding night."

Katara smiled unabashed by his speech, the monks that raised him were nothing if not traditional, and while she could curse them for her current predicament, Aang just wouldn't be Aang without them. She leaned back on her palms and attempted to bring her heart rate down to a somewhat normal rate.

"Alright Mr. Holy monk," she teased as she took off her mothers necklace and clipped Aang's in place, she tied her mothers necklace around her wrist a few times and knotted it there, "when where you thinking for the ceremony?"

Aang pulled the most serious face he could muster and said, "now?" He couldn't help but laugh at the panicked look on his fiancés face. "Only joking, but really, how long do you need?"

Katara thought this through and said, "well water tribe ceremonies are fairly simple affairs you are presented and then you exchange your vows, but I want to incorporate air nomad tradition as well."

"There's not much to that either. So few of us married. It seemed... unnecessary"

Katara mused on this for a minute, "well Aang, to give us time for an ample honeymoon, which I assure you we will need, how about in two days time? I can't selfishly keep you to myself forever."

Nothing had ever sounded better to the young Avatar, and as they watched the remainder of the sunset together, her soft dark head laying in his lap, he couldn't help think that this was the best time in all of his lives.


	3. The Marriage

**Authors notes: I'm still playing with this, but overall I love how it's turned out. Inspiration music: peace (full) on YouTube. Peace -the evenstar.**

"Send word to all the nations! My daughter is to be wed to Avatar Aang in two days time. Send out express notices to the firelord and his wife, escort them here immediately if they are available. And hurry!" Hakoda was calling on everyone at his disposal to make this wedding of his only daughter happen. Everyone understood the urgency as the Avatar was needed almost everywhere constantly, and as important as the young couple viewed this special day, they knew that their responsibilities were greater.

The fire lord sent word almost immediately that he and Mai would arrive the next evening. Aang was delighted at this news and although he felt a little 'in the way' he made rounds trying to help where he could. Such pride and happiness emitted from the young Avatar that he thought he would burst. His happiness was infectious to all near him.

As he was headed back to Hakoda's for what seemed like the umpteenth time for a robe fitting he happened upon Sokka who was sitting directly in his path, slowly sharpening his boomerang. Mentally Aang couldn't help but laugh at this display, but physically he kept a straight face.

"Oh hey Sokka," he began...

"Hi Aang, I guess congratulations are in order."

Aang smiled warmly at his future brother-in-law, "oh, thanks!"

Sokka jumped up so that they were almost nose to nose, "Listen Aang I like you, I think you'll be a great husband. Just remember, that's my little sister and if you dare EVER give her anything less than what she deserves, I will...I'll.."

Sokka seemed at a loss for words, and although Aang wanted to give him an opportunity to finish he could tell this might be his only chance to interject. He began slowly, "Sokka, my brother, I have known you for just along as I have known Katara. I have never once given you reason to think I will be anything less than the man she deserves. I didn't know this needed to be said, but I will, I have never and will never love any person the way I do your sister. She saved my life. There is nothing in this world that could keep me from her."

Sokka's eyes connected with the deep grey eyes off the avatar and realized he had taken his nightmares too far. "I'm sorry Aang. I know this. I...please forgive me?"

Aang smiled, "there's nothing to fogive. I only hope that if I ever have a daughter her brother will care for her as much as you do for Katara," he said throwing an arm around Sokka.

Sokka winced at the thought of what acts would have to occur to make said children, but managed a smile and clapped his soon to be brother-in-law on the back. "Enough of this talk, let's go make sure your dress fits."

"Ceremonial robe!" Proclaimed Aang indignantly.

"I just call 'em how I see 'em," Sokka said laughing loudly at Aangs distress.

* * *

The next day passed in a whirlwind of activity. Aang and Katara barely saw each other if not for a small kiss here and a cold feet check there. They welcomed their dear friend Zuko and his noticeably pregnant wife Mai and spent a great evening regaling in old tales of their adventures past and teasing one another. The sake was abundant and everyone was in high spirits for the wedding the following night.

As Aang and Katara walked back to their separate rooms hand in hand they both secretly blushed in the knowledge that this would be their last night apart. Both were nervous, but excited for the day to come. At last the time came for them to separate and they turned to each other happily. Katara noted the ease in which her fiance carried himself then last few days. She was haply she could make him forget his worries for a little while. Aang noted the way her eyes sparkled when she said she loved him that night. He also noted the size and softness of her lips as she kissed him one last time as his beloved fiance, for tomorrow she would be his wife. These little notes gave them both a peaceful rest.

The next day greeted them with all the chaos and spectacle you would expect from a wedding. Aang and Katara were forced through last minute instructions, poor Katara was made to sit in a chair for 3 hours while Suki wove an intricate braid. Toph scoffed from her corner of the room noting that old twinkletoes wouldn't be looking that closely to her hair this day, which made Katara turn the most vibrant shade of crimson, not that Toph knew. They were both pulled into dressing rooms and forced into the most impractical clothes. Then when everyone was satisfied with their respective attractiveness they were ushered towards the ceremony site and given last minute advice.

Sokka and Zukko brought Aang a hot cup of sake, Aang began to protest before his nerves got the better of him. Aangs mind cleared and he clapped them both on the back.

Toph and Suki presented Katara with the most beautiful headpiece she had ever seen. It was small and delicate and square in shape. In each corner one of the symbols of the elements. Perfect for the bride of the Avatar. She shed a small tear as Suki fixed it on top of her hair. Hakoda came to her as well kissed his daughter on the cheek, offering his arm to walk her to Aang.

Aang stood at the front of the ceremony site which over looked the water, fire lilies brought by the fire lord himself decorated the aisle and front of the area. They shone brilliantly against the snow as if to compliment the natural beauty of the place. The earth kingdom priest that was to marry them nodded to Suki who in turn alerted Hakoda that the time had come.

Aang had never seen such a sight. He indulgently let his eyes take in the vision that was Katara of the southern water tribe. Her pale blue dress was was cut in such anyway as to accentuate her womanly curves. He took in the healthy shine of her skin and the way her hair fell to the side in soft braids. Her lips broken into a smile, her blue eyes sparkling again. He took in her frame and the very soul of her. He committed it to memory so as never to forget this beauty. He found himself once thanking the spirits for allowing him the honor of spending his life with her.

Katara felt herself blush as she fell under the intense scrutiny of the avatar, her avatar. His ceremonial air nomad robes were the traditional yellow and red. His toned body showed through even the loose draping. She too found herself amazed at the sheer luck she must have to have captured the attentions of such a man, so powerful he could level a city in minutes, yet so kind he could never take a life. His deep grey eyes were piercing through her blue ones and in that moment everyone could see the depth of their love for one another evidenced in their faces.

Hakoda and Katara made their way up to Aang and upon reaching their destination Hakoda reached down and placed his daughters hand in Aang's. "Be by his side whatever he has to do and where ever he has to go daughter. He needs you," and turning to Aang he added, "take care of my little girl. She needs you too." Aang's inability to do anything other than nod and stare at his beautiful bride was enough closure for Hakoda, and he sat down to let the ceremony begin.

They chose to exchange simple vows. They promised remain steadfast and true, to put the others needs before their own, to be with one another until the end of time. The two were in their own world, it was just the two of them standing there before the water, confessing their love with tender simplicity. When he was told that he could kiss his bride Aang didn't hold back. Such passion and love in one kiss was all it took to move the whole crowd of their friends to tears.

Then they turned to face their friends, the avatar, and his wife.

If the ceremony was beautiful then the feast was a sight to behold. The villagers had spent the last two days preparing the most wonderful meal chock full of exotic meats and delicious vegetarian dishes.

Aang and Katara made their way through the crouds of well wishers with wide smiles. They happily hugged their friends and family.

Suki and Toph pulled Katara aside to present her with a delicate silk shift to wear that night, she couldn't help but marvel at it's beautiful delicate lace and light weight, although she blushed heavily. Toph scoffed at this, "Come on Katara, you do realize everyone here realizes what a wedding night is, right? And seriously Suki is married. Believe it or not we _know._"

Suki laughed and shook her head, "Speaking of being married, I think I should attempt to wrangle in my husband before he drinks more than enough for the both of us. _Your brother!_"

Katara giggled and threw up her hands, "hey you married him no one forced you."

"Haha yea I suppose so. Good thing he's so hot."

"Gross Suki!" said Toph, "Save it for tonight, ugh, it looks like I'm going to have to find a new group to tag along with. You are all insufferable!" She playfully bent the earth under Sokka's chair up as she walked to the other side of the room and laughed as he stumbled off of it, completely confused.

There was lively dancing which pleased the newly weds as they remembered their first dance in the fire nation so many years ago. How they'd changed and grown since then! Katara had to admit that Aang hadn't lost one ounce of his talent on the dance floor in that time. He made things so easy for her and they seemed to glide through the crowd seemlessly.

"So...what did Suki give you," asked Aang.

"Ah. You'll see soon I expect Master Avatar," Katara replied full of mischief.

Aang could hardly concentrate knowing what was in store for him that night and eventually after some encouragement from his new wife he announced that they would be turning in. Much to his dismay this was met with cat calls and cheers all around. He did everything he could to avoid Sokka's gaze. Red cheeks blazing they grabbed hands and headed for their room. They stopped at the doorstep and basked in the glory that was their wedding day. Aang sweetly kissed his new bride before scooping her up. He never took his eyes off of hers as he carried her over the threshold and closed the door behind them.


	4. The First Night

**Authors notes: My vision for this completely changed as I meditated on how this night would go. My purpose is to paint a picture of the emotion of a wedding night not the raw sex. I hope this will move you just as much. Let me know in the comments what you think of this first attempt. Inspiration music: Kissed by a Rose, Seal. -The evenstar.**

* * *

The Avatar carried his bride to their bed, softly laid her down and kissed her lightly. He never took his eyes off of hers. He still couldn't believe this day had finally come for them. They had waited so long for this level of connection, of intimacy. There was nothing more appealing to him than this woman who reassuringly smiled up at him. Nothing. _Then why can't I stop my hands from shaking? _He mentally admonished himself. As if he hadn't faced tougher trials.

Katara sat up and leaned into her new husband, she placed her hand to his soft cheek and looked into his grey eyes. There, inches away from him she could smell his distinct scent, like fresh fallen leaves on a cool autumn day. He smelled of air itself, and there, deep in the airbender's eyes she saw the need for a moment to regroup.

"I could use a minute to freshen up Aang, if you want to take a minute too?"

He mentally thanked her and stole away for a quick meditation in the side the room. The night was cool but he felt warm. He took his rich sash and robe off exposing his torso and arms as he sat down. He closed his eyes and bid his nerves to calm.

Katara stole a glance at him, found him totally in concentration, and disrobed down to her bindings. She had expected him to need some time to adjust when they arrived here. It was only natural for someone so connected to their emotions to meet such a step with trepidation. Not that she was totally worry free herself. What if he wasn't pleased by her? Or if she made a mistake?

It wasn't long before Aang stood and Katara busily brushed her hair back before their eyes met. Aang having missed the removal of her outer most layers of clothing had to take a second to take in her absolute beauty. He had never seen her in this state of undress. He marveled at her feminine curves and slight build. Her strong arms and shinning hair. He took in the minute details of her, his wife. He approached her, arms outstretched and she reached back for him. He touched her hair and her cheek, the crease under her full lips. His hands explored and discovered every part of her, down her shoulders to her hands, around her back and to her sides, and back up again with the same reverence.

Katara's heart filled as he touched her. She watched as his eyes explored her. She took in his expression of wonder, so inquisitive, so very...Aang. Meanwhile she marvelled at his exposed upper body, the way his airbending tattoos curved around his biceps and down his arms, he wasn't bulky, rather thin, but defined. She took in his scars and every mark on his body. She let herself revel in the feel of his touch. Everywhere his fingers scanned lit a fire of sensation. His slow deliberate movements consumed her and her mouth let slip a soft moan of longing as her eyes closed to better feel the sensations. Aang inclined his head and claimed those lips as his own. Picking up the trail his fingers had left with his mouth. Togethrr , with growing intensity and longing they removed the rest of the others clothing exploring these newly exposed areas as well.

Aang placed his hand under her chin and raised her head up near his own. Resting his forehead on hers he sighed happily, "I love you so much Katara."

"I love you too, Aang. You can't even imagine how much."

With the whistling wind outside to mask their first night together, and a sudden burst of courage, Aang picked up his bride and took her to bed.

* * *

They were still tangled together as the sun made it's ascent above the horizon the next day. Warm and comfortable under the heavy blankets Aang awoke first. He smelled the sweet scent of her hair, long past the perfection that were the braids that Suki so painstakingly wove into her hair for their wedding day. His thumb absentmindedly stroked the smooth skin of her shoulders, his other arm behind his head. He happily reveled in the events of the night before. With the open communication they both shared they were able to please each other, at least in his estimation. He bent his head awkwardly to steal a glance at her sleeping form. A small smile lingered on her face and her breathing was slow and even. Yes he was certain that she was also satisfied. He laid his head back down and waited for his beloved to didn't take too long before she too was stirring. She could feel a dull pain radiating from between her thighs. Nothing abnormal she was sure, simply the private mark of a new wife. Otherwise she felt positively blissful, it had been a perfect night.

She pulled herself up to see her new husband's eyes and kissed his smiling lips. "Aang I-"

But she was cut short by a loud rap at the door, "Avatar Aang?" An unfamiliar voice asked, "sir? are you there? It's of the upmost importance."

Aang groaned, but was never one to neglect his duties as avatar. "Give us a minute", he called.

"Sounds serious," said Katara as she pulled on her normal blue dress and tossed Aang his air nomad robes.

"I know. I'm sorry Katara, I wish we had more time," he replied as he lightly kissed her forehead. He looked at her longingly as his head almost comically turned from her to yet another urgent knock on the door.

"Go- Aang I know what I signed up for. I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Okay- Coming! I love you Katara," he said as he hurried out the door.

"Love you too sweetie." And for the first time of many she watched him go.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the conflict, I can't wait to delve into this world! And I don't know about you but I miss the rest of the Gaang.**


	5. The Attack

**Author's notes: eek. I'm a little wary of writing this because afterwards comes a few things that I am not happy to put these guys through :/ music to jam to while reading: Misty Mountains, The Hobbit soundtrack. Lots of fire and air references in it- other than that don't ask why XD peace -the evenstar.**

Aang stepped out the door to see a fire nation messanger. His expression drawn and worried. He bowed low to the Avatar and said, "Avatar Aang! Sir! I am sorry to interrupt you so soon after your wedding. I assure you it is of the upmost importance."

He was interrupted by the thundering footsteps of Sokka and Toph who were running as fast as they could towards him.

"What's going on?" Aang called out.

Sokka stooped over and tried to catch his breath as he began, "It-it's Zuko, and Mai, apparently there was an assassination attempt last night."

"What?" Aang responded incredulously, "Are they okay? Where are they?" He began to run full force towards the firelord's designated quarters. Closely followed by Sokka and Toph. "Toph, go get Katara in case we need a healer."

"You got it," she said as she doubled back.

When they came upon Zuko and Mai's room it was in a state of chaos. The once beautiful tapestries burned to a crisp. The furniture was overturned and charred. Zuko was kneeling next to Mai who was gripping her swollen stomach and groaning. The looks of shock on Aang and Sokka's faces were identical. Who on earth could have gotten the best of the firelord?

"There were too many of them, water and earth benders," Zuko said, his voice lined with pain, "I tried to hold them off but they overpowered me. They pushed past me, and headed straight for Mai. One of them managed to hit her with an ice dagger before I could reach her. I couldn't detain a single one of them before they left. Vanished really."

Aang kneeled down and put a hand on his friends shoulder to get a closer look at Mai. Her wound was deep, but not in a life threatening area. Although she had lost enough blood to be a serious threat to her and the baby. "Katara is on her way. When did this happen?"

"Not quite a half hour ago, it was dawn," Zuko replied, "Aang you've got to help me, I- I don't know what to do."

Almost as if on cue Katara and Toph entered the demolished room. Katara did not need to be told what to do and she rushed over to Mai to assess the damage.

"Sokka, go wake up Suki and tell her I need her help. Toph help me carry her into the next hut, we need to get this clean and get the blood to stop. It's going to be alright Mai, you're going to be just fine"

"I'll go and look to see if they left any clues behind," Aang said as he ran out of the room.

Everyone immediately left to follow orders except for Zuko who was frozen on the spot.

"Zuko, she's going to be fine, really. We'll find out who did this. I promise. Go help Aang so that we can work," Katara ordered standing him up and leading him to the door just as Suki and Sokka walked back in, "Sokka go with Aang and Zuko. Look for anything that they could have left behind." The men left the room, Zukko reluctantly,

"I'll be right back Mai. Katara will be able to help you," he said with squeeze of her hand and with a sideways pleading glance at Katara he followed the other men

Katara and Suki tried to lift Mai gingerly but her moans of pain only intensified. Thinking quickly she began to bend the water from her flask over her hands. It glowed as she began to heal the wound. And almost as if by magic it began to close up and turned to a mere scratch.

"There now lets try and lift her again, Suki maybe you can find her a fresh dress? We need to keep her clean and comfortable and make sure the baby is okay."

They carried her to the next room and set about getting her cleaned up and relaxed. It was very hard to read any emotion other than pain and embarrassment on Mai's face, but she finally spoke up,

"I can't believe they overpowered us. They were intent on killing me. They wanted me dead!"

"Shh," Katara admonished her, "don't worry about that, just rest. Zuko will be back soon. We'll get extra security for you and in a few days you should be able to return home. I'm so sorry Mai."

"They're coming," Toph said reading the vibrations of the men's footsteps as they returned.

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Aangs voice rang in the corridor, "don't worry, this won't go unsolved Zuko, I promise you."

The faces of the three men as they re-entered the room were absolutely defeated. It didn't take much to tell that there was no trail to follow back to these mystery assassins.

Katara could see the worry in Aangs eyes. "We'll leave you alone for a bit, she's going to be just fine Zuko," she said as she put her hand on his arm, "I'll be back in to check on you every hour Mai."

Mai looked relieved, "And the baby?"

"I think so," Katara said slowly, "I can't be sure. You lost a lot of blood. What you need now is rest. Zuko have one of your servants bring her whatever she wants to eat. She needs to regain her strength."

This wasn't the answer the young couple was hoping for and they instinctively drew water to each other as if to protect on another from the pain of what could be.

Sokka, Suki, Toph, Katara and Aang left the room and silently walked outside.

"What is it Aang?" Katara inquired.

"Yea twinkletoes, don't have to see you to feel your anger," added Toph.

"I thought this was done with is all. It's been six years. Don't people realize that he's not like his father? How many times does he have to prove himself?" Aang's tattoos began to glow slightly as he got more and more enraged.

"Sweetie, calm down. We'll figure this out. Let's all go find my father," Katara said.

Aang pulled Katara back as the others went on to talk to her privately, "Thanks, Katara. I'm just sorry it's interrupted our time together. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"There's nothing to make up Aang. I love that you care enough to go and help your friends. There will be other nights, and other mornings. For now we need to focus...and...I love you Aang."

"I love you too Katara," he said, and for the moment the weight of the world was lifted off of his shoulders.

* * *

**I love how that last part illustrates the absolute necessity that Katara is to Aang. He needs to be grounded every once in a while**!


	6. The Aftermath

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

Aang drearily made his way up the cobblestone path to his home in the southern air temple. Katara had agreed to move here permanently after she found out she was pregnant with her first child. It was safe, and quiet, the perfect environment to raise children in.

It had been 4 months since their wedding night and the attack on Zuko and Mai. It was only a day later that Katara found that the baby was no longer alive. All they could do was stand by to comfort their friends as they grieved. It was not something that Aang ever wanted to experience again. Aang and Katara had decided to follow their friends back to the fire nation, mainly so that Aang could help Zuko find any and all information about this new threat, but also so that Katara could make sure that Mai rested, and offer healing if she continued to need it.

As soon as he found out about Katara's pregnancy he sent for Sokka, Suki and Toph to come help in the aide of the firelord and his wife. They came within a few days and took over the search for information. Nearly every lead that they had come up with was quickly exhausted, but Aang had complete confidence in the fact that his dear friends would search just as thoroughly as he had been for the firelords attacker. Aang explained to Zuko that he needed to be with and care for his wife at this time but he would soon return. Zuko understood completely, and frankly the pain of seeing the wonder on the faces of his two friends upon discovering their pregnancy was too much for him to handle. This would be the best for all involved.

The weight of a world that still needed to be united and the problems of his friend were enough to severely impact the happiness of the young avatar. He felt that his place should be with his wife during this time, but there were so many people in the different kingdoms that needed his advice, his help, to squash old prejudices and reunite their lands. However as he returned to his home from a meeting with some earth kingdom leaders who felt their situation was urgent enough to make the visit to see him, he attempted to hide these thoughts.

Aang found his wife in their bedroom rocking in the chair that her father had promptly made and sent over upon finding out about the impending birth of his first grandchild. She was reading and humming softly to herself, her hand resting on her belly that was just showing the signs of new life forming. He smiled to himself as he regarded her. The pregnancy had brought an extra pinkness to her skin tone. She looked so vibrant and full of life.

"Hi sweetie," she said looking up from her reading, "how did it go?"

Aang's countenance changed and he sighed heavily as he responded, "exactly how you'd expect. They are still experiencing numerous reports of petty crime committed between earth and firebenders in the area. I just...I never dreamed it would be so hard to get everyone to get along. How thick can people be?"

Katara who was well aware of the troubles he faced and the enormous amount of pressure he had on him felt her heart sink. She had had a rather rough first few months of pregnancy and felt personally responsible for Aang not being able to complete all the tasks that he needed to, especially because she was so involved before this.

"Aang you know you can leave here if you need to. I'm perfectly capable of-"

"Katara we are not discussing this again," he said with no mere hint of his frustration, "my place is here with you. The more you feel that you're holding me back the more I feel guilty to making you feel that way. It's a vicious cycle. You are carrying our baby and I have to protect you. Don't you remember the attack on Mai? That could be you. There are just as many people if not more that would love to wipe out the avatar's children as well."

A silent tear slid down his face, into the beginnings of the beard that had begun to grow, and in that moment she understood the root of his sleepless nights.

"Aang...I...," she got up and took his hands in her own, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you helping me these past few months. I understand completely, and I'm glad you're here. _But _eventually you'll have to go back to your duties. I _want _to stay here and raise our children. I want you here as much as you can be as well, but for now you have to trust me that I will be able to protect them when you're not. I'm still the strong woman you fell in love with, or I will be again soon," she smiled at him.

"Katara, I know, I know that, but it doesn't change what happened to them. He tried to protect her and he couldn't, she couldn't protect herself either. Tell me, if I leave who will protect you Katara? I will go back, when I'm sure I can keep you safe, and the baby," he said laying a hand on her swollen belly.

"Fine," she said, grinning at her stubborn husband, "you win, but just know that I would rather die than let something happen to this baby. We'll be just fine, it's quiet now so why don't you sleep tonight." She began massaging his shoulders, working the worry out of his bones.

"You're incredibly convincing when you want to be, Lady Katara"

"Shh."

Eventually his eyes drooped and his breathing evened. She smiled to herself as she thought about how childlike he still was, even with all of his avatar duties and big talk of protection, because just like in the days leading up to his fight with Ozai, she could still help him.

*****Authors note: Eh, this is mainly fluff to transition from the saddening events with Zuko and Mai to Katara and Aang as parents. We will go back to Zuko and learn more about them later, but I really enjoyed this little snapshot of the two of them that was floating around in my head. (Also my niche in writing is definitely romance and not action haha!) Peace -The Evenstar. **


	7. The Firstborn

Aang woke with a start, as was the norm these past few days. Katara was a week past her due date. The rest of their friends had joined them two weeks prior to be there for the big day. Katara was sound asleep next to him, hair completely mussed, snoring slightly, her big belly was sticking out the bottom of her shirt. He chuckled softly to himself and pulled the covers back over the top of her sleeping form. He would never be able to repay her for the toll this pregnancy had already taken on her. She was so quiet in her discomfort that the others scarcely were aware of it, but Aang saw every small grimace and stretch as she attempted to reconcile with the little life within her. He was an attentive husband and plumped pillows, fetched cravings and rubbed feet without even having to be asked. Things had been quiet all around and with the extra security that Sukki had ordered from the Kyoshi warriors at the firelords palace he felt that he could finally relax. Quietly so as not to wake her he slipped out of the room in search of Sukki who, because she had some experience with pregnancy in her village, was following Katara's pregnancy closely, especially in this past week. He found her sitting with Sokka and Toph eating breakfast.

"Hey twinkletoes," Toph called, "how's Katara doing? Any updates?"

He laughed to himself at the memory of her this morning, "she's still asleep. She looks like she could just sleep forever."

"That's normal," said Suki, "the length of her pregnancy is taking it's toll. It's normal to last a few weeks over, especially for first timers, but I hope for her sake that she delivers soon!"

"Me too," Sokka scoffed, "she's so irritable, it drives me nuts. I don't know how you do it Aang."

"Ha! Remind me to be extra annoying if we ever have children," said Suki playfully punching Sokka in the arm, "she's doing just fine Aang, ignore my idiot husband."

"Um, ow," Sokka said quietly to her as he rubbed his arm.

They all laughed and continued to eat happily when Aang heard her first cries of pain.

"AAAAANNNGGGGGGGGGG!"

He froze, chopsticks halfway in his mouth. _Maybe I just imagined it. _He thought.  
Sukki was already out the door and down the hallway.

"Uh, Aang, are you planning on going to be with your wife," said Toph poking him in the shoulder, "Sokka I think he's broken."

"AANG! Snap out of it, you're going to be a father," yelled Sokka, "now go help my sister."

Aang shook his head bringing himself back to reality.

"This is really happening..."

"Damnit Aang, would you go?" huffed Toph, sending a rather large boulder at his head.

* * *

He ran down the hall to their room. Suki was sitting on their bed holding Katara's hand.

"It's ok sweetie, just breathe. Each one will pass," upon noticing Aang she said, "what on earth kept you? Go get me some fresh linens and warm water. Then get over here and hold her hand."

Aang ran around gathering all the required items and brought them to Suki.

"Alright that's perfect, now I'm going to leave for a while and let her progress. She still has quite a while. I'll be back in to check every hour or so," then softening her voice at the frightened face of the avatar she added, "is everything ready in the baby's room? I'm sure Sokka and Toph wouldn't mind helping."

"No it's fine. We're fine?" he added questioningly to Katara.

"Yea," she said slightly out of breath, "we are. Thanks Suki."

She nodded as she took her leave from the room.

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm here now," he said, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you?"

"Maybe move that pillow closer to my back? It's really hurting right there."

"Here?" he inquired, rubbing his hands over her lower back.

"Mmhm, yea."

He covered his hands with the warm water from the basin and heated it with fire bending as he massaged her back.

"Ahh...I have to say, whatever the drawbacks Aang, being married to the avatar has it's per- ahhh!" she said clutching her stomach as another contraction seized her.

"Sweetie, breathe, breathe, through it. It'll be over soon. I'm sorry sweetie."

Aang thought his heart could burst from watching his dear wife go through so much pain. He comforted her when he could, commiserated with her when he couldn't.

Things progressed in the same pattern of pain and relief throughout the night. Suki checked in on them often, but found that Aang was a very capable and thoughtful caregiver, she simply had to check Katara and offer her help before she was able to leave again. She brought Aang some food, and tried to get them both to rest. The young couple couldn't help but think how wonderful a friend they had in her.

* * *

Finally the next morning things began to change. Katara was weary from the agonizing night, but determined to finish strong. She sent Aang for Suki when she felt the urge to push. They arrived not a minute later, Aang at her side, he busied himself with holding her hand or wiping her brow, as he tried not to concentrate on his worry for his wife and child. Suki sat below her uttering words of encouragement and direction.

* * *

Katara's cries echoed down the hall to Sokka, who was pacing the floor frantically and Toph who was trying to look nonchalant by crushing small rocks to dust.

Not an hour later Katara let out one last yell and then there was silence.

Sokka abruptly stopped. Toph used her feet to see into the room.

"He's here!" she yelled excitedly, as the first startled cries of the baby reached their ears.

They ran down the hall to the room where Suki was waiting to intercept them.

"Stop, stop, stop, she said to them, "give them a minute."

"Damnit Suki, move aside," said Toph.

Inside the room they were marveling at the beautiful new life that was now their responsibility.

"She's beautiful Katara. You did wonderfully," said Aang as he brushed Katara's hair out of her eyes.

"Hmm, she has my eyes," Katara said smiling, "but something in her expression reminds me of you. What do you want to name her?"

"Kya," he said, "I don't think there's ever been any question about that."

"Kya," Katara said sighing to herself, "it's perfect Aang."

"Let us IN," Toph yelled as she pushed the earth under Suki's feet aside. And she and Sokka burst through the door.

"A GIRL!" Toph said proudly, "ha pay up Snoozles!"

"Thanks alot guys," he said as he tossed over a silver piece to Toph.

He kissed his sister on the forehead and said, "honestly though she's beautiful, you can barely even tell the skinny monk had anything to do with her."

"Hey! That's my husband," said Katara indignantly.

"Haha no, no, I couldn't be happier," said Aang, "I hope none of my children look like me."

"That's just stupid Aang," Katara said rolling her eyes at her husband.

They all laughed together lightly as they all gathered around their newest member in awe.

**Authors notes:**

**yay! baby Kya! Now Aang is a bit freer to head back to help Zuko. We have got to check in on that boy! Peace, -the evenstar**


	8. The Farewell

**Authors Note: Inspiration music: Superman, Five for Fighting. **

Katara held her sleeping daughter in her arms as she looked out over the beautiful expanses of mountains that made up the scenery of her home. She looked down and wondered at the life that she had created, barely 4 months old. Wondered at the time she had, the possibilities that awaited this little one. _You're going to love it here, _she thought. She only wanted the world for her. People always say it, you love your husband, but you _**love **_your children. You never understand it until you're there, she supposed.

The wind funneled through the mountains and made the whistling sound that she now found so comforting. She put Kya in her crib and kissed her forehead before quietly leaving the room.

She heard the door to their home slam shut and saw Aang appear before her. He was slumped over and his eyes creased with worry.

"Aang!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him, took his staff and helped him to a chair, "what's happened? What's the matter?"

He slumped in the chair and airbended a glass of water from their kitchen over to himself. "There's been another attack on Mai's life. It's as if they're targeting her to get at him. Zuko is irate...I've just received word, Suki sent one of the Kyoshi warriors...oh! Katara we need to prepare a room for her to stay the night."

"I'll take care of it. You just relax for a minute."

"No you don't understand Katara, I was only coming to tell you, I'll need to leave immediately. Sokka believes that he's found a trail. He believes a group of rebel water and earth benders have teamed up to assassinate the firelord's family, the problem is that they want to be found. They're gaining momentum. I have to go intercede. I just don't want...I don't want to leave you here unprotected."

"Aang are you sure? This seems so...so crazy. And don't worry about me. We've discussed this...Kya and I will go to the southern water tribe. We'll stay with father for a bit."

"I don't want to uproot my family for this ignorance. I don't want to have to leave at all. Who knows how long this will take, and to leave you and Kya here. She'll...she'll forget who I am."

"Aang, that's not true," she said as she rushed and knelled in front of his chair, her hands on his knees, "Kya will know that her father is the avatar, she will know and understand who you are and how important you are to the world...and," she said seeing that her husband remained unconvinced, "you'll come back often won't you?"

"Katara, I don't know. Of course I'll try, believe me if things weren't so unstable I'd bring you and Kya with me. I don't know what I'll do without your advice, but I just have no idea how advanced this is." He sighed and she could see the weight of his decision bare down on him. Katara knew him well, saw the devotion that he had to his daughter every time he looked at her, felt the love for her every time they kissed, touched or made love. She knew this wasn't what he wanted, and she knew expressing how sad the thought of him leaving made her would not help either of them.

"Sweetie," she said pulling him up and into a hug, "I know, I know you wouldn't stay away unless you have to. We knew this would happen eventually. We'll be fine, really we will. But Aang...I'll miss you." And she buried her head in his chest while trying to control the tears she could feel coming. She couldn't help one though and they both watched it drop to the floor.

He pulled her face up to look at him and quickly memorized her features. He softly kissed her lips with much emotion. He didn't want to part from her, and for the first time in many years he wished that it had been another airbender to pick the avatars four toys.

"Okay Katara," he said as he parted from her, "I'm packed, I'll take Appa now and head out. Suki's warrior will take you to your father in one of Zuko's balloons. Hopefully I'll be able to spare Toph or Suki to follow you there. Take care of our little waterbender for me," he smiled.

"Aang, we have no idea if she's a waterbender yet."

"Oh she is. She couldn't be any more like you if she tried...I love you both and I'll be home as soon as I can."

He kissed her cheek, grabbed his staff and headed out the door.

The emptiness was palpable as soon as the door closed behind him, she hugged herself instinctively and went in search of the Kyoshi warrior. If nothing else she was selfless. She made sure that the young girl had plenty to eat and drink and was a flawless hostess. _Just keep busy. Just keep busy. Just keep busy. _ This was her mantra for many weeks to follow.


	9. The Assassin

Aang's flight on Appa seemed to take forever. He had nothing to distract him from his loneliness. Appa grunted sensing his masters sadness.

"Yea Appa, I know. It's only for now...still."

He came upon the fire nation palace not a day and a half later. Grand houses lined the street. Remnants of the former excessiveness of fire lord Ozai. It was easy to see how some people could have been upset with all of the riches that the fire nation had amassed. He shook his head, but seven years later? They had spent so much time worrying about the land that they had neglected the people. He landed Appa outside the palace doors airbent his way off his back and was immediately greeted by Sokka who was running towards him.

"Aang! Thank goodness you're here," he said. "Everyone's fine, my team has just apprehended a suspect. We believe that he's the leader of this rebel group. He's...well he's refusing to speak to anyone but the avatar."

Aang was tired from his travel but kept himself going in the hopes that this could be resolved by a simple discussion.

"Sure, I'll speak to him now."

Sokka led him into the palace down several flights and through many secret passageways before they came upon Zuko and Mai's personal quarters. .

"Zuko," Sokka called, "I have Aang here."

"Aang! It's good to see you, it's been...well it's been a while," he said.

Aang sensed the changed in his old friends countenance. Losing his child had changed him, hardened him towards the people he had fought to free. He put a hand on his shoulder, "You too Zuko. Let's go and see this man, I want to talk with him."

They continued to dark and distant part of the palace. There sat a young man, alone in the largest cell. An earthbender, he couldn't have been more than 16 years old and yet the hate emanating from him towards the fire lord was palpable. He looked up with narrowed eyes at the trio of men who approached him. In all of his 21 years Aang had never seen such anger, not even from Zuko, although something about the young man's age and way his mouth was set reminded him of Zuko at exactly that age.

"Avatar. If you wish to speak with me, you must dismiss your companion and that filth," he said a sneer in his voice.

Aang nodded at Zuko who, with Sokka, turned to leave, "We'll be right outside if you need us Aang."

After the door was shut Aang pulled up a stool and sat across from the assassin. He waited patiently for him to begin.

"My name is Sai, Avatar, and I suppose you think my men and I are all unreasonable, that we are horrible killers. We are not. We simply want to send a message to the fire lord, that he cannot rule us. We will not fall under a false security and be made fools of. The fire nation killed a someone dear to each and every one of us, surely you of all people can understand the importance of our vengeance, the fire lord wiped out your entire people."

Aang thought this through before responding, "It is understandable for sure. A human emotion. However I think that you've misunderstood my purpose as the avatar. My job is to bring balance, Zuko is doing everything he can to make amends for his father, and grandfather's failures and I am assisting him in these efforts. In other words, he has my full support. The way I see it is that an attack on him is an attack on the peace that currently exists between these four nations and therefore an attack on me. Now tell me, how, other than taking the life of Zuko, his wife, or his unborn children, can he make amends to you personally."

"He can't. His men killed my mother. That's not something you can forgive."

Aang's voice was soft and quiet when he responded, "They killed everyone that I ever knew. Every. Last. One. They killed my friends, mentors, and the man I considered my father...I'm telling you it's something you HAVE to forgive. Hate will eat you up from the inside. It will consume you until you become someone that your mother wouldn't recognize anyway. Do you understand? Even with all that they did to my family I couldn't kill Ozai. Why would you think I would help you kill Zuko?"

"You...traitor!" Sai was standing up now rattling the bars that contained him.

Aang diverted his gaze to the ground, "this is your last chance. If you want, I will grant you and your men pardon. I will arrange an audience with Zuko where you can air your grievances. Zuko is a kind and reasonable leader. I'm sure he would be willing to reason with you, regardless of the pain you have caused him and his wife. Do you understand what I'm saying? You killed his unborn child, and yet he would forgive you. You've gotten your vengeance tenfold."

"His wife...that sullen woman...she was with child?"

Aang's face was full of grief for his friends loss when he lifted his head to look at Sai, "Yes. She was. The trauma that you and your men inflicted upon her caused her to lose her child." His eyes and tattoos began to glow as his voice grew fiercer and fiercer, "you think that you can loose justice for the crimes of the last generation, you think that you are somehow restoring order. You have only caused more pain and suffering in this world, and you have murdered an innocent child. You are naive and childish and should be punished for your actions." The air in the room slowly stopped spinning as Aang descended from the Avatar state.

Sai was pushed up against the corner of his cell, eyes full of terror.

"Y-y-y-y-ou can g-go get the fire lord...I will apologize. I have failed you avatar."

Aang nodded and left the room. He found Sokka and Zuko just down the corridor waiting for him.

"He will apologise Zuko."

"What?" Sokka said incredulously, "30 minutes ago he was hellbent on killing him...what did you...what did you do?"

"I may have scared him a little...it wasn't intentional I assure you. Either way he realizes the error he made. I think he will be able to convince his men to desist. Zuko, you have to go to him and forgive him for what he has done. He's just as young and misguided as you were." Aang said with a smile, "I'm going to head to my rooms if you don't mind. We have much to discuss after this ordeal has ended."

Aang turned and left his robes billowing behind him.

"I always forget how incredibly wise he is," said Sokka, "just like when he was a kid and I would forget how powerful he is as well." He shook his head at the brilliance of his brother-in-law, "here I'll come with you Zuko, just in case the kid changes his mind."

Zuko and Sai were able to come to an understanding and he was set free. He remained at the palace at the request of the avatar though. To join in a conference that would take place the next day.

Aang roamed the halls in search of Toph. He eventually found her practicing earthbending in the courtyard.

"Toph!" he called.

"Hey twinkletoes! Think fast!" she said as she kicked a boulder at his head.

He lazily blew it to his side.

"You'll have to be stealthier than that Toph, if you want to actually suprise me. As it is, I'm only too used to you tossing large rocks at my head unannounced. I have a favor though."

"Sure, anything."  
"Go to Katara, she's at the southern water tribe, tell her that I will be home in less than a week and that she can return to the air temple," he said.

"Right," she said, "I'll take one of those horrible balloons, but I'll take her to the air temple myself."

"Thanks, Toph. I can always count on you."

"No problem twinkletoes," she said with a smile.

Aang then went to find Zuko. When he did he began to tell him of his plan, "I need you to send word to all of the leaders of the nations. We need to create a large council. I have an idea...but I need everyone in attendance. Hopefully we can end the fighting for good."

"I will Aang and I hope you're right, because...because Mai is pregnant again."

**Author Note: ahhh...I had such writers block with this chapter! Enjoy ;) peace! -the evenstar. **


	10. The Agreement

Chapter 10

Katara and Toph were sipping some jasmine tea while watching Kya attempt to pull herself along the floor, two months had passed since Aang had left. Kya was 6 months old and well on her way to mobility. With each little attempt to pull herself forward she would disturb the liquid in her mother and Toph's cup.

"Well I guess that's official," said Toph amused as she wiped the spilled tea off her dress, "unless your waterbending has gotten a little sloppy."

Katara smiled proudly at her daughter, but there was something in her eyes that wasn't quite as enthusiastic, "I just wish Aang could be here. I didn't think he'd have to miss so much, or at least he'd be able to visit...I suppose I could go to him, but I just can't chance the altitude sickness with Kya."

"He knows that Katara, he wouldn't want you to. As far as the messages have said he's almost through. They've been able to make real progress."

"I know, I'm just being selfish," Katara said.

In a move that was incredibly un "Toph like" she put her arm around her friend. "No you're not. He's supposed to be here for you all, and yet, he's supposed to be away. He's had a tough time of it too. You know that."

* * *

Miles away in a cramped conference room of the palace Aang and the key leaders of each nation were discussing the future of their world.

"The problem remains," Aang said, "that there will always be dissent. We've been able to see that no matter which rebel steps down there will always be someone to take his place. To summarize, we all agree that it is important that we create a mecca of understanding and peace that integrates our four nations. We will create a symbol of community and understanding, and have an open forum where anyone can come to voice their grievances about their leadership. A system of checks and balances will keep each nation in this new community equal. We must elect from each nation a leader who will sit as head council member, this person cannot be already a leader of the tribe, so Hakoda, Zuko and Kuei I will look to you for nominations, you will also have the final say on who will lead your council. We will call this new neutral area Republic City and the outer laying areas will be smaller towns that follow the regulations of this republic. In other words, a neutral area that each nation will have a hand in forming. Does anyone have anything to add?"

Zuko stood and said, 'I will only add that I think everyone agrees that the avatar should always serve as mediator of this council. His or her wisdom is exactly what we need in order to keep balance in this new project...we should create a refuge for the avatar to live among these people and for your family especially Aang, as you are the last airbender it is important that we keep you and any other potential airbenders safe. We can create it in the same design of the airbending temples. There is an island off the coast of the main portion of the city that will be perfect for this."

"I will have to discuss this with my wife, but I can't imagine why this would be a problem. I motion that we begin the election process," Aang replied.

Hakoda stood and said, "the rest of the water tribe and I have decided to nominate my son, Sokka for the position. If anyone understands the tasks at hand it's him, and I would trust his decisions with my life."

Sokka looked positively shocked.

"Sokka will you accept this position," Aang asked.

"Absolutely!"

There were laughs all around and Sokka's face turned from surprise to contentment.

Next Zuko stood and nominated his Uncle Iroh. This was met with complete support from all and he readily accepted, contingent on the freedom to reestablish his tea shop.

Kuei nominated a prominent earth kingdom man who had been his personal counsel since the fall of the fire nation. However he added that it was important to create a police force in the new republic, "I nominate Toph Beifong as chief of police. She can assemble whomever she pleases to help her. The truth is we cannot leave the republic to just the four of you to protect."

"I'm sure Toph will want to be there anyway," said Aang. "I will confirm with her upon my return home, speaking of which...are we finally at an agreement?"

There were ayes from around the room and Aang visibly relaxed, he said, "Fine. Then I will return home and contingent upon my wife's agreement, we will begin to move our family to republic city."

"I will send my best engineers and builders to the island to get started building," said Zuko.

"As will I," agreed Kuei.

Zuko nodded at his fellow leader and added, "we will model it exactly on the southern air temple, hopefully your culture will be revitalized there."

"Thank you," said Aang, "and now if you will all excuse me I need to pack. I have to get home. Sokka? Will you join me?"

"Sure thing. I have most of my belongings at the southern air temple as well. Zuko we might need a few balloons. Katara has forgotten how to pack light."

They laughed together but Aang was in another world. He was finally going home.


	11. The Decision

Aang and Sokka flew back to the southern air temple that very night. Sokka sitting in the saddle consolidating all of his belongings to better accommodate his sister, niece and Toph for the trip to their new home. Aang was at the reins apologizing to Appa as he pushed him faster than normal. Finally they reached the temple and Aang jumped off Appa and ran towards his home.

"Oh, don't worry Sokka I'll help you get unpacked...great," Sokka grumbled to himself.

Aang ran up the cobblestone path to his home. Sped past Toph who was in the sitting room to his bedroom. Katara was sitting at their vanity brushing her beautiful dark hair when she saw Aang in the reflection of her mirror.

"Aang? Aang!" She screamed as she jumped up from her chair and into his arms. They were kissing and talking and hugging and kissing, completely caught up in the bliss of holding each other again. "I can't believe it's really you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I would have had something prepared for you. And- Sokka, you're here too?"

Sokka was smiling at the happiness on his sister and brother-in-laws faces in the doorway. "Yea I'm here too. Where's my niece?"

"Asleep. You both have special permission to give her a kiss though."

"No let her sleep," Aang said, "there's plenty of time for that when she wakes."

"Where's Suki?" asked Katara.

"Oh I left her there so that we can pack our things, we'll meet back up in Republic city," Sokka replied.

"Wait..republic city? Where...or what is that? Aang, do you have something to tell me?" she said indignantly.

Toph suddenly appeared in the crowded bedroom and said with a laugh, "Calm down sugar queen, he's barely had time to get in the door."

Aang didn't feel as comfortable admonishing her and planned on explaining right away when he heard his daughter cry.

"I'll explain in a minute Katara, maybe over dinner?" he said as he sped out of the room to get Kya.

"Did he...did he just tell me to make dinner?" Katara said as Sokka and Toph laughed hysterically.

* * *

Aang held his little girl in his lap as he watched her tiny little hands bend the water in his soup. He was surprised at how much he'd missed her. Such a tiny little thing, and he hadn't even know her very long, but she had such a hold on her heart. She was her mother made over, dark hair and bright eyes, there was even something in her personality of Katara as she was very much in control of herself. She never cried for silly reasons, only when it was necessary to communicate with her parents. Aang found that every time he saw Katara in her he loved her all the more.

It had been 2 months since his return home to the air temple, Sokka was briefing Toph and Katara over dinner about the upcoming move, strategizing with Toph for the police force (a position which she readily accepted of course) and getting Katara's opinion on where he and Sukki should move with in the city. When he reached a pause in their discussion Aang jumped in and said, "Katara, I've told them that I will come only if you are willing to move there. I know that it is a bit farther from your father and the southern water tribe...I completely understand if you don't want to," he looked down at the big blue eyes of his daughter and continued, "what I'm saying is that I want to know where you think would be best to raise our family. I can't promise the same safety that we've experienced here in a new republic."

"I think the island sounds like a good idea," she responded, "yes it's safer here, but our children need their father...I don't want you to have to miss those first few months again...and, we'll be near Sokka, Suki and Toph. They're as much my family as the water tribe. It will be good to be around all different benders."

"Yea and I'll keep everything running smoothly, don't worry another minute about it Twinkletoes," added Toph.

"Sure, sure. I just wanted to make sure...wait...child_**ren**_," Aang whipped his body around to see Katara while seamlessly placing Kya in Toph's hands.

Everyone looked at Katara expectantly. Aang with wide eyes.

"Well...oops. I was going to tell you in private Aang...but yes, I just found out myself this morning," she said a proud smile playing on her lips.

Aang rushed over to her and spun her around happily. "That's great news sweetie! I'm so excited!"

"Well I figure we need to keep things going until we get at least one airbender," Katara laughed.

"Seriously...oogies doesn't cover it guys," said Sokka.

"Haha for your sake I hope they have one soon then," laughed Toph as she bounced Kya in excitement.

"We need to go then, before traveling becomes too difficult," said Aang, "is it possible to leave in a week? They should have at least our quarters of the island completed."

"That sounds fine. As long as we're together as a family I don't care where we live," she replied kissing his cheek.

"I miss Sukki!" wailed Sokka throwing his head dramatically on the table.

"Oh good lord. Spare us snoozles," said Toph, but then slightly less abrasively she added, "we can send word today that we'll be there soon though."

"So it's settled," Aang said, putting his arm around his wife's waist as she picked up their daughter, "we leave as soon as possible for republic city."

Next Chapter: The City


	12. Leaving the Airtemple

Nearly everything was packed and ready to go. Zukko had sent a balloon for them as well, flown by Sukki which put Sokka in the best of spirits.  
"Come ON guys," Sokka yelled to Katara who was running around trying to double check for forgotten items, "it's not like we can't ever come back."

"I can't find Aang," she called.

"What? Oh perfect," said Sokka rubbing his hand over his face. "Toph can you help her look for him? There's only so many places he could be. Right? I'm going to finish loading these bags up and- hey! Is anyone watching Kya?"

"I've got her," said Suki who was happily holding little Kya.

Sokka felt a pang of guilt as he saw them together, but immediately shook his head, he had much more important things to think about, Sukki knew that and didn't push him. Still...he felt that he was holding her back from what she wanted.

"Hey, you look like you actually know what you're doing," he said softly putting his arm around her.

"Haha, yea I've had my fair share of time with little ones," she said, completely missing Sokka's mood.

He felt better that the the same thoughts didn't even cross her mind and joined her in playing with his niece.

* * *

Katara found Aang much in the same manner as she did the night he announced their surprise trip to the southern water tribe. Eyes closed, listening to the breeze. She noticed his same youthful appearance, maybe marked by a little more tone in his body, and a few more little creases by his eyes. She knew him better than anyone and right now she knew he was hurting.

Just as she realized this she also noticed a small tear escape from the corner of his eye and fall to the ground. She dropped to her knees in front of him, put her hand on his shoulder and lifted his chin to look at her. "Aang?" she said softly.

He blinked his grey eyes at her and managed a small smile. "It's nothing, sweetie. Don't worry about it."

"Aang you know you're not getting off that easy," she said smiling back at him.

He sighed exasperated.

"Fine. I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't even think it was an issue for me."

"Aang! What was an issue," Katara laughed.

"Leaving this place," he said sadly, putting a hand on the stone column next to him. "This place is all that's left of my culture. And if we leave here, it's almost like i'm leaving part of myself. I've never had a problem with doing what I need to do as the avatar, but this one part, this part is the hardest thing I've ever done"

"You know that's not true. _You_ are all that's left of your culture, and your children. And whoever else you touch. Remember the air acolytes?"

He nodded.

"They're building them an entire space on the island so that you can teach them about air nomad culture. Sokka was telling me this, and it was supposed to be a surprise for you...but I think you need to know. You will _never _lose your culture, or the people you loved, because you carry them with you. That's part of what makes you so strong Aang, your ability to love combined with your inability to let that love go. So while I know you're beating yourself up over this, just know it's why I love you." She took his head between her hands and looked at him as if to impress upon him just how much she meant her words.

He still felt as if he was leaving a huge part of himself behind, but he knew that Katara was right.  
"Thanks, I know that, and it isn't as if we can't come back and visit," he said, again managing a smile for her.

"Exactly."

He put his hand softly on her stomach. She looked down and saw his tattoo, all of her repressed feelings of guilt came surging forward. "_please little one. You have to be an airbender, like your daddy. Someday you can wear these tattoo's as well." _  
She tried to hide this feeling and covered Aangs hand with her own, smiling back at him.

"Well are you ready to do this Lady Katara," he asked, a gleam in his eyes.

She nodded.

"Okay, well I'm going to find Kya and we'll get under way."

"Oh-okay Aang. I'll just get these last few things together," she said.

"Alright see you in a second," he said waving and running out of the room.

_His mood changes so quickly_. She chuckled to looking down at the tiny bump protruding from her abdomen she pleaded once more.

She finished packing the last few of the belongings and headed out to the rest of her family.

* * *

"Come ON Katara," called Sokka, who was being climbed on by Kya, "We've got to get going, also...can you help me?"

She smiled and took Kya from him.

"Alright Kya give Uncle Sokka a break," she said.

Aang stepped behind Katara and made faces as his daughter who laughed with glee.

"Okay everyone," he said, "Sokka has packed everything well. Katara, Toph, Kya and I will leave on Appa and get there in two days. Sokka, you and Sukki can take the balloon. Hopefully you'll only be a day behind us. Zukko will be meeting us there, Mai of course will be at home. If there are any problems use the messenger hawks that he provided us with. And...well I think that's it. Anything to add Sokka?"

"Only that there is still unrest in some parts of the fire nation that we are flying over. We should be fine. Just keep your eyes open."

"Don't worry I can take first watch," said Toph laughing.

They all gave hugs and were off in mere minutes.

Nightfall came and Aang was up alone with Appa. He turned to look at his family behind him and smiled at their sleeping forms. He was happy with the thought that Katara's vision from so many years ago was going to come true. A truly harmonious world, the four nations, living together.

"I love you, forever girl," he said softly.


	13. The Reassurance

It had been an over a year since Aang and his family had arrived at air temple island. The air acolytes had arrived some six months prior. The island was full of people and bustling with activity. In fact he found that he had to remind himself sometimes that he wasn't home over 112 years ago. The air temple itself was an almost perfect replica of his home. The expansive grounds were covered in stone, sculptures and memorials were at every turn. Zuko had truly outdone himself with it's creation. Aang saw his culture revitalized. The air acolytes had all donned the traditional garb of his forefathers. He was truly humbled at the idea that these people wanted to learn and rebuild his culture. All around him were men and women meditating, reading, and learning. Children were happily running at play.

Aang was quietly meditating, thinking about how happy he was when he heard a distraught yell from one of the elder acolytes his eyes popped open immediately and he looked around for signs of a struggle. What he saw made him roar with laughter. His daughter, Kya, who was just over 2, with a hand over her mouth trying to suppress a giggle, was standing by a fountain where she had apparently water bended a giant water ball over the head of the poor man. Katara popped her head out of a window in front of him and gave him a stern look. Aang immediately changed his demeanor from laughter to fatherly.

"Kya, come over here now and apologise," he said, " you know better."

Kya, defeated, with her head hung walked over to her father who bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Your mother saw you, be more careful next time," he said with a wink.

She smiled widely at her father and humbly bowed in apology to her air acolyte. Besides her mischievous streak Kya was her mother made over- long dark hair flowing behind the 2 year old as she ran, she was also motherly and when her small brother was attempting to walk she would walk behind him and hold his chubby little hands. Bumi was the pride of her little life and when she cared for him and watched over him she seemed to transform into someone much older and wiser. It amazed Aang how much she favored his wife, which only made him love her all the more.

Bumi was now one and toddling around everywhere. He, unlike his sister had not yet shown any signs of bending ability, instead he was well known for his wild brown hair and fast smiles. Bumi loved life. Aang felt that he was well on his way to being very much like his dear old friend that had passed just a week before Bumi's birth. The thought that his friend in some ways lived on in his young son warmed the avatars heart.

Katara called them all in for dinner and Aang went to gather up his small children. They climbed happily into their fathers arms. Kya begging him to demonstrate his air scooter all the way to the dinner table, he happily obliged and they were there in no time.

Katara who had always had a knack for mothering was adapting beautifully to the quiet housewives life. She tended to her children and home but she was called on time to time for her healing abilities and often set in on meetings of the council that her husband and brother sat on. She had become a very respected member of Republic City in her own right, which is exactly what she wanted. She was known as not only the woman who had immediately won the avatars heart but also as the woman whose ingenuity defeated Azula.

Aang was so proud of her, how she seamlessly switched from mother to his adviser and rock. Her ability to calm him when no one else could. Not that everything had been perfect in their marriage. She was so disappointed when Bumi failed to show signs of airbending, she had thought for sure that this time everything would work out. She had kept this to herself, in an attempt to keep Aang from worrying. Unfortunately the guilt made her withdrawn and angry. Aang attempted to get to the root of the problem on many occasions but was always thwarted. In his mind she knew that nothing could change how he felt about her, in his mind he would just continue to be there for her while she hurt for him.

This was very prevalent on his mind when he entered into their dining room with their children on his shoulders. Katara saw the large smile on her husband and children's faces which for some reason only hurt her more. She thought about how much happier he could be if he she had been able to give him an airbender child. She shook the thought from her head and went directly into mom mode.

"Hi kiddos! Kya go sit down. Bumi, come here sweetie, lets go sit in your chair," she said as she took him from Aangs shoulder, barely glancing up at Aang when he kissed her forehead.

Aang took his seat next to Kya and water bended her drink back and forth which caused Bumi to go into fits of laughter.

Katara did manage a smile at this as she sat next to Bumi and broke up his food for him. _Well it may not be perfect, _she thought, _but at least they all seem happy. _Aang looked at her across the table as Kya rambled on about her day. He smiled at her, she returned the smile quickly but then looked down. Making Aang even more frustrated. He hurriedly finished his meal and helped clean up the mess Kya had just completed making, while Katara finished feeding Bumi and of course her meal.

"Do you want to go play with Uncle Sokka, Kya?" he asked her.

"Uncle Sokka!" she screamed as she ran out of the room.

"Katara I can take Bumi too, I'm sure they'd like to see him too. You can get some rest."

"Yea," she said looking down, "that would be good."

When Bumi was finished Aang picked him up and took him out of the room.

Sokka and Suki lived on the island part time to be close to their family, they came whenever Sokka found time to be away from his duties as head of the council of Republic City. It wasn't often but when he came he and Suki were always a great help with Kya and Bumi, and lately Aang had been asking for more time than normal to be with Katara alone.

Sokka saw his brother-in-law holding Bumi, and his niece running down the path to their quarters on the island and waved happily.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Uncle Sokka!" yelled Kya jumping on him and climbing her way up to his head.

"Hey Sokka," said Aang, chuckling, "where's Suki?"

"Inside, we were just getting ready to come see you both- ow Kya that hair is attached you know," he said wincing as she pulled his ponytail.

"Kya be nice," he said sternly, and she immediately busied herself with finding Suki, "Well actually I was wondering if you would take them for a bit...I just...I really need to talk to Katara this evening. You can see how easily that happens with these two running around."

"Yea- I get it," he laughed, "no problem. We'll teach them some questionable manners and send them right back. Hey Suki, Kya's looking for you," he called.

"That's the most I can ask of you," Aang laughed as he handed over Bumi, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" said Sokka incredulously as Sukki put an arm around him and laughed.

"Don't worry about it Aang. We can handle it," she said.

"Thanks," Aang replied warmly, "you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

He turned quickly and ran back to see if he could help Katara clean up.

* * *

He found her rubbing her back after having bent over the sink for so long and immediately swept her up into his arms.

"Hey- Aang, wha-" she protested

"That's enough Katara," he said, "I've dealt with this mood for the better part of a year and tried and tried to talk things through with you to no avail...we're settling this tonight."

He brought her to their room and sat her down softly on the edge of their bed. It had not been since Bumi was born that they had been awake at the same time in this room, despite Aangs attempts, therefore it was more than a little awkward for him. She crossed her legs and looked disapprovingly at him, waiting.

Now that he had her here he wasn't sure how to begin. He paced the floor back and forth rubbing the space between his eyebrows for inspiration.

"Katara, I..." he stopped abruptly, fell to his knees, and took her hands, "do I not make you happy anymore?"

The look on his face was so afraid, so absolutely desperate that Katara couldn't repress the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes. She had been a fool, and she knew it. "No, Aang. That's not it at all. I've- I've only been so disappointed in myself. I know not to be upset...and yet I am. And now I've caused you to think that I don't love you anymore." her anger at herself was palpable as her voice grew stronger with frustration, she looked into his grey eyes and saw all the worry that she had placed on his shoulders over the past year. She pulled him closely into a hug and suddenly all of her fears came forth like a waterfall and she couldn't stop them, "well what if this baby isn't an airbender...I mean what if it's not possible or something...I'm just worried that you're disappointed in me, that maybe you think I'm not the best choice for you. You were just telling me how important your culture is to you, and part of that is your ability to carry on the legacy of the airbenders. I've already messed up with Kya...and now...now I'm just worried we'll never get there."

Of course he readily forgave her and held her tightly as she confessed all of her feelings of failure. He patted her head and reassured her that she, Kya and Bumi were more than he had ever hoped for in his life, that nothing could rob him of his desire for her.

"Katara, I can't impress upon you how off you are. I didn't know you even felt this way or I would have explained it to you. Firstly, whether or not your child is a bender is determined by your genes, just like eye color. Kya has your beautiful blue eyes," he said touching the corner of Katara's eyes gingerly, "but because I am her father she has in her genes the possibility of having grey eyes, this may not be prevalent in her, but it's possible that if she has children they could have grey eyes. Does that make sense? The fact is that the airbender gene is in her DNA, and therefore my culture will be carried on. She and Bumi will always be able to keep everything I teach her close to them, just like what you teach them about water bending. Secondly, as long as you're willing to have children, I'm willing to make them," he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"Does that make sense though Katara," he said, serious again, "there's nothing in this world you could to "mess" up with our children. I will love however many there are with all my heart, and I will teach them what I can about my people," he grabbed her hands and spoke with such intensity she thought her heart would burst, "you are an absolutely perfect mother, and you should never worry about things that you can't control. Promise me you'll let this go? I can't bear to see you so upset."

Finally on the same page they embraced again as husband and wife and made love for the first time in a year.

It was intense and beautiful, they could finally fully connect again and as Aang lay next to her when they were through, it was as if everything was back to normal. Katara looked at him again how she once did when they were much younger. He felt younger too. And for the evening he was care free.

**Authors Notes: When LoK came out and I realized Tenzin was their youngest child, I thought immediately about how hard that must have been for Katara and what enormous pressure was on her shoulders. Rebuilding and entire culture?! No thanks. Of course she'd want to assure him that everything was okay at first, but I bet it got to her in the days after Bumi was born. Anyway I expect to get back on track here again soon haha- promise! But I love writing about the normal days and little internal conflicts that they had in my head ^.^ peace -the evenstar. **


	14. The Funeral

Chapter 14

**TIME JUMP. **

Zuko rubbed the space between his eyes, he was exhausted. He sat in the council meeting room with the other council members as well as the leaders of the other nations. They had recently received word of the death of Iroh. Zuko come to Republic City immediately upon hearing of it. His grief for the loss of his father figure was immeasurable. He felt so much older, and the responsibilities of being firelord, father and husband, and helping to rebuild the world his forefathers had destroyed were evident on his face. He had left Mai at home with his two children; Mai was put in charge of managing the funeral events that accompanied the death of such a high ranking official. This greatly relieved him as he was unable to cope with the idea as of yet, besides he had business to attend to in Republic City. The meeting was wrapping up, Aang, who had long since felt that he was stretched too thin, had nominated a trusted air acolyte to sit on the council on behalf of the air nomads, an elderly man who had embraced his culture fully. Zuko had nominated Iroh's replacement, a firenation woman who had always been loyal to the avatar. He looked around the table, Sokka and his father were huddled together discussing the events of the day, laughing at their stupid jokes…and how he envied them. The Earth king and his appointed representative were sitting directly across from him. He sat next to Aang, his friend, who probably understood what he was going through more than anyone. He hung his head and closed his eyes.

"I move we adjourn for some food," said Aang, standing from his seat, "and then unless there is something else pressing when we come back, we should go home to our families."

An air acolyte was summoned forward with a cart of food, which was promptly descended upon by the ravenous men.

Aang placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and nodded his head to the door to indicate he wanted to talk.

Zuko followed him out and sat on the stone steps that led up to the courthouse, Aang sat next to him, flinging back his robes. Then he waited for Zuko to talk.

"How did you cope Aang?" he began, "the most influential person in my life is gone…and now I have no one to turn to."

Aang's heart broke for his friend; he remembered all too well the pain of losing one's family. Even now he felt the dulled ache that only the passage of time could quell. He chose his words carefully and responded, "Honestly…you just have to accept what has happened. Try to focus on the wisdom that Iroh gave you; he helped you to become the man you are today. But you know why you loved him; I don't have to remind you of that. I had to let new people fill my life. Now I have Katara, and my children, and of course Sokka's family and yours. You all comprise my new family. There's scarcely a day that goes by that I don't employ the teachings the monks gave me, or Bumi for that matter…but it hurts less and less as time goes on."

They were quiet for a few minutes before Zuko responded.

"I guess I know that…it's just hard to even think about getting to that point. I'm worried I will forget him. Aang it's been 18 years since you defeated my father. He's still in prison rotting away. I have no one to turn to, except you, for advice. I just, I can't imagine life in this world without him…" his head fell into his hands and his body shook as he sobbed.

All Aang could do was put a hand on his friends shoulder and reassure him that he would be there for him.

Aang's heart was heavy as he and the newly appointed councilman returned to the air temple on Appa. They landed and parted ways as he drearily walked up the pathway to his home.

In the yard Momo landed on his shoulder and he patted his old friends head. Katara and Kya were practicing water bending forms with the fountain monument to Gyatso. Bumi was excitedly scampering around throwing bombs of water at Kya periodically, wild hair whipping about in the wind, Sokka's idea no doubt. This warmed his heart somewhat. His dear daughter was 11, Bumi was 9.

"Daddy!" yelled Bumi, and Kya, running up to hug his father.

Aang chuckled as he fell down to one knee to receive the hugs of his children.

"Hey guys," he smiled, kissing Kya's head, "practicing hard?" she nodded, "you're not making your mother work too hard are you?"

"No sir," she replied proudly, "I've been doing all of my lessons so well she's barely had to show me!"

"Good, if you keep practicing you may be almost as good as your mother" he smiled, looking up at Katara, "and you Bumi, are you being calm enough for your mother to relax?"

"Yes! I helped mommy move some things around in the new baby's room," he said, puffing his little chest out.

Aang laughed heartily at this, "You're very strong, and I knew I could count on you to take care of everyone while I was away. Now…your grandfather is headed this way with Uncle Sokka. Why don't you go set the table for dinner? I need to talk to your mother."

"Okay!" they said in unison, and raced each other to the dining room.

He stood up and pulled Katara closer to him and brushed the hair out of her eyes. He placed a hand on her swollen abdomen. He could tell physically the toll that this pregnancy had taken on his wife this time around. She wasn't as young as she used to be, although still physically strong at 32.

She looked into her husband's eyes and smiled. He was so good with the children, and although he was often away, he made his time with them count; it only endeared him to her more.

"Is everything okay Aang? You seem tired," she queried.

Long past attempting to shield her from his worries he told her of how his heart broke for Zuko, he was worried he wasn't dealing with the loss well.

"I need to be there for the funeral," he said, "If you think you can make it, maybe you and the children should come too…are you…able?"

"Ha! Of course I am, we've still got 2 months, and it's not like it's too far away, send word out to Zuko that we will head to the fire nation with him tomorrow. I'm sure Suki will want to go as well, Ty Lee is the head of the fire lord's personal body guards, and she'll want to check in, and I suppose that will mean Sokka and father will want to go as well. Hmmm, I don't suppose Toph will be able to go, she's due any day…" she trailed off and started to wander away to pack up.

"Hey, wait up Katara," he said laughing, "did you forget about dinner? It can wait a minute, we can use the new telegraph machine to send word to Zukko, and Sokka, Hakoda and Suki will be here any minute."

He softly kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Katara, as usual my position has caused us to attend things I'd not normally ask you to do while you're pregnant. Just let me know if the journey ever gets to be too much for you and we can turn back."

"You'd think I was totally helpless," she giggled, "I can handle anything you can, even pregnant."

And with a flick of her wrist she sent a whip of water at Aang's behind, totally catching him off guard.

"Hey!" he said, laughing heartily as he watched her hurry off. _What a woman. _

Dinner passed in a blur of happiness. Even Zuko managed a laugh or two. However, after dinner, when tea was served and a tribute was offered to him and his late uncle, you could see the visible change in his demeanor.

_He still hasn't accepted it,_ thought Aang shaking his head softly.

The large group headed out the next morning on Appa and another sky bison. Toph had managed to deliver a small token to be cremated with her great friend, and they made way for the fire nation.

* * *

Mai had done a beautiful job with the funeral proceedings, fire lilies were scattered around the great palace in abundance. The body of Iroh was placed on a stack of wood garnished with the richest silks in the fire nation. The crowd of people included those from every nation that Iroh had touched with his wisdom. Aang stood next to Zuko as he delivered his final remarks.

"There is so much that can be said for Uncle," he began, "but I have chosen to keep my remarks short. I would not be the man I am today if it weren't for his steady guidance and unshakable faith in me, even when I didn't give him cause to have faith. I can't…I can't begin to express how much you mean to me uncle," he said placing a hand on his uncle's and allowing himself a few tears. He motioned to the doors and legions of fire nation servants came in bearing cups and kettles of hot tea. When Zuko received his he very slowly lifted it up towards the heavens and drank…one last cup of tea with Iroh. The crowd was solemn and quiet as the soothing music of a koto played. Zuko nodded to Aang who ignited the wood. Zuko's children, a beautiful fiery young girl with black eyes and hair and a small boy, who looked exactly like Zuko, ran up to their father when they saw his distress. He fell to his knees and embraced them, allowing them and himself to comfort and grieve with each other. Mai slowly walked to them and kissed her husband on the forehead, offering as much comfort she could. The look in their eyes spoke volumes of their grief, and Aang could hardly look at them. He felt a small hand on his thigh and noticed that his family had come to comfort him as well; he picked up Bumi and embraced his girls sadly.

Most of the crowd was overwhelmed by this image and chose to stare blankly ahead, watching the flames lick the air, and some noticed, placed in each of his hands, a single pai sho piece.


	15. The Next Airbender

Chapter 15- The Next Airbender

**Inspiration music: Creed- With arms wide open**

Sokka could hear the cries of his sister echo through the vast halls within the avatars home. She had been in labor for some time now, almost too long it seemed. He got up and considered sticking his head back into the room once again to offer his help, just as he was about to make his way towards the door, his wife ran out of the room and almost into him.

"Suki, what…what's wrong?" he asked eyes wide with fear.

"I'm not sure, Sokka…the baby is caught, I-I mean it won't move past a certain point. I'm afraid it's taking too long, and honestly Katara is in a lot of pain and is exhausted. I'm running out in search of some information from the library…anything to help me with this. Aang should be able to heal any wounds…should it…should it come to that," she said, looking for any sign of nausea on his face. His track record with seeing births wasn't the best.

"I'll go and be with them in case they need something, hurry" he said, and then catching Suki's arm added, "don't worry. She's strong. We'll get through this."

Suki nodded and ran out to the library.

Sokka took a deep calming breath and headed into the room. Katara had been reduced to a low moan of pain in her exhaustion, her face was white as a sheet and there were large circles under her eyes. Aang was holding her hand, staring out the window, tear stains running the length of his face; he turned to face Sokka when he heard him approach. Sokka was completely taken aback by the look of misery on the avatar's face. His jaw was clenched and his grey eyes lacked their usual shine, there was a hardness there that Sokka had never seen before. His countenance changed however when he went to the basin of water beside her bed he cooled the water slightly and dipped a rag in it, which he applied to Katara's head, dabbing at the sweat that was pooling on her forehead. There didn't seem to need to be words exchanged between the two of them, and he felt as if he were intruding. Wordlessly he grabbed the used rags and water basin and went to fetch more, but before he could make it out the door, he heard Aang quietly speak to Katara,

"Sweetie, will you be okay if I go check on the children, and speak with Sokka. I'll be back in 3 minutes."

She could only nod her assent.

"Anything I can bring you?"

Her head shook slightly.

He kissed her softly and squeezed her hand before heading out the door with Sokka. When the door had clicked behind them Sokka pulled Aang to face him, "Is she going to be ok?"

Aang hung his head, "I-I don't know Sokka. She's so weak."

"And the baby?"

"We don't know," he said as yet another tear escaped his eye.

Sokka pulled his brother-in-law into a tight hug, "I'll stay with her for a minute. Take a break, go check on Kya and Bumi."

Aang nodded, slightly ashamed of how great his need to get away was.

* * *

Kya and Bumi were in the care of some of Aang's most trusted air acolyte pupils.

They were playing happily practicing some airbending forms with them. For a moment Aang was hopeful. He was blessed, he had two beautiful children that, although they were not themselves airbenders, were well trained in the aspects of his culture, not only trained, but proud of it. Upon seeing their father approach they ran to him and they embraced for a moment.

Bumi smiled widely and climbed to his father's shoulders.

"How's mother?" Kya asked, at 11 she was able to see the worry in her father's eyes.

"She's tired. They baby is being stubborn," then seeing the fear in her eyes he added, "but she's going to be fine. They both are," he put a hand on her cheek and smiled at her which seemed to quell her worries. "Now, I need to get back. You two be good, and patient."

"Like good air acolytes?" asked Bumi with a smile.

"Yes, exactly like that," said Aang with a chuckle. He hugged them once more and went off to be with his wife again.

* * *

The door to his room was open and it was eerily quiet. Panicked he raced in to find a solemn looking Sokka with his hands on Suki's shoulders, Suki was checking Katara's pulse and Katara's eyes were closed.

"KATARA!" he yelled and raced over to her side.

"Shhhhh, Aang, calm down, she's fine, just tired. Her pulse is strong," said Suki.

Nevertheless he put his hand on her chest to be sure. In response to his touch she opened her eyes to smile at her husband. He managed to exhale then and took his place on her other side.

"Aang, I've already talked to Katara, and we're ready to do this. The baby is not going to be able to make it if we wait any longer. I need to perform a cesarean. I can do this. I've had to perform worse during the war. I will need you to be ready however, to heal her when I'm through. We have been able to obtain some numbing herbs, she won't feel anything.

He looked at his beloved wife, exhausted from her trauma, looked in the eyes of Sokka who was torn between his corncern for his sister and wife in this instance.

"I'm ready when you are Suki. I trust you," he said.

Suki administered the anesthesia and preformed the incision quickly. She pulled the baby out quickly, cut the umbilical cord and handed it to Sokka, in just a few swift motions. Aang, water glowing over his hands was instantly ready to heal the cut.

Katara's eyes widened as she saw the baby being passed to her brother, she was impressed that Sokka was able to keep his stomach with all of the blood, she even saw in his eyes the same awe that he had when he first saw her other two children. She saw Aang, terrified, working over her, all in slow motion. She felt the sensation return to her abdomen as he worked out the effects of the herbs as well and felt the dull ache of the trauma, but she did not hear a cry. Where was the cry?

Almost as if on cue she heard it, and Sokka quickly passed the baby off to Aang. The baby stopped crying and with uncanny alertness looked wide eyed at Aang and cooed.

"It's a boy," said Sokka softly, smiling at his brother-in-law.

Katara sighed happily, another boy for her husband. Aang slowly crept over to her and held the little one close to her so that she could get a good look at him.

"Oh, Aang! He has grey eyes. He looks just like you," she said excitedly.

Aang was astonished to find how true this was and grasped his little hand in awe. Just then his little nose scrunched up and he let out a huge sneeze that almost knocked a shocked Sokka off his feet.

They all looked at each other- astonished and then they burst out laughing.

"That's not normal," said Sokka matter of factly.

"He's- he's an airbender," said Aang, completely in awe, grasping Katara's hand.

"What should we name him?" she asked smiling.

"Tenzin," said Aang softly kissing his little nose.

"Tenzin," repeated Katara smiling as Aang handed him to her, "welcome to your home, sweetie."

Tenzin was immediately able to nurse and didn't seem to experience any residual problems from his long stay in the birth canal.

Aang sat next to Katara on their bed, placed one arm around her and let the other smooth the dark hair of his son.

Sokka put an arm around Suki who said, "Katara you'll need to get some rest, no lifting for a good 2 months at least. I'm sure you'll have plenty of little helpers though…speaking of which."

Thunderous steps were heard approaching the room and Kya and Bumi burst in to see their parents and new brother. Aang smiled at his children raced over to the bed.

"Carefully," he said as he used his air bending to slow the jump that Bumi was attempting.

"Say hello to your new brother, Tenzin," Katara said smiling, and she turned him to face his siblings.

"Wow dad, he looks just like you," Kya exclaimed.

Aang smiled proudly.

"If you ask me he looks kind of funny," Bumi replied.

Sokka laughed thunderously behind him, "that's exactly what she meant Bumi." Suki just shook her head and put her head in her hands.

Aang happily pulled his two eldest children into a bear hug and spun them around the room.

"Just remember, you all look at least a little bit like me," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "luckily your mother has helped ease the harshness, in all three of you," he added smiling at his newest son, the newest airbender.

* * *

**Authors note: I have never been so emotionally invested in a chapter. I hope you enjoy- please let me know of any criticisms! peace! **

**-the evenstar**


	16. The Disagreement

Chapter 16

Five years passed almost in a blur. Aang saw his daughter age up into a beautiful young woman, his oldest son into a fine warrior; his youngest was a bright and studious child who absorbed all of his teachings like a sponge. It was enough to make any father burst with pride.

Sitting down at the table for dinner was always a happy affair for the young family. There was so much to talk about and so much to hear. Aang always welcomed the opinions of his wife and children on the affairs of republic city and today was no different. Aang rushed in to dinner quite at the last minute and kissed Katara before sitting down. With a wave of his hand he was able to push Bumi, who was about to put something questionable in his younger brothers soup, back over to his seat; simultaneously catching the attention of his other two children.

Tenzin scowled deeply when he noticed the antics of his brother, causing Kya to laugh heartily,

"oh don't be so serious, little Tenzin," she said with a wink, "I'm sure we can come up with a much more worthwhile prank when he least expects it."

This caused Tenzin to smile slightly, and Katara to shake her head.

"Sometimes I'm just not sure how you three are related to me at all," she said with a weak smile.

Aang chuckled at this and added, "well it certainly wasn't from me…as the avatar I can hardly condone such silly behavior."

All three of his children stopped and looked at him quizzically and he added, "by the way, I have heard a few complaints of fruit pies landing on the heads of acolytes at the most inopportune moments…I assured everyone that I had no idea how this was happening, of course. Still I thought I should bring it to your attention," then more seriously he added, "You know, just because I've had to be away a bit more than usual lately doesn't mean you should act any differently…"

Tenzin squirmed guiltily in his seat.

"Tenzin? Is there something you want to say?" Katara queried knowingly.

He shook his head at first, then seeming to squirm even more under the pressure burst forth with plenty of information, "Bumi made me do it, Kya made the pies, the ones father showed us that he and Monk Gyatso would make…you know the ones. And well…I'm very sorry," he said standing to emphasize his contrition, "I know I've disappointed you both."

Katara could just barely hear Bumi whisper to Kya, something about being the brother to the most over holy five year old on the planet.

She and Aang both smiled at each other, and Aang said, "I would only ask you to be ashamed if the pies weren't up to par, as it is, I heard they were wonderful. I only ask that you keep the antics to a minimum."

"Father," said Kya slowly, "where _have_ you been lately? It seems like it's been ages since we last saw you."

"I know Kya, and I'm sorry. It's never my intention to leave for such long days," he said with a sideways glance at Katara, "there has been a disturbance in the city, something your mother has worked very hard to eradicate. A criminal named Yakone has been blood bending his victims to get what he wants. Toph has been unable to pin anything on him in the courts…very difficult to prove…I've been trying to help bring him to justice but every time we think we have him he slips through our fingers."

"Well why can't Uncle Sokka just force them to convict him," Bumi added thoughfully.

"We don't operate on a system in Republic City that allows one man on the council to have more power than another. Although Sokka is the speaker, he cannot impose his will on other members who disagree…this is part of the balances that I've been trying to teach you about Bumi…we cannot have peace if we have to rely on just one man's way of thinking. That's not what this city was built for."

"Other places operate with a king and do just fine, look at the fire lord, look at the earth king!" Bumi replied emphatically.

Aang sighed, he had gone around and around with his son about this ever since he had learned what a kingdom was it seemed.

Kya looked disapprovingly at her younger brother, "Yes, but did you not listen to a word he just said, Bumi? Father created Republic City as a refuge from that protocol. A place of freedom- of speech and freedom to elect council members to represent us. You cannot have true peace when one man makes decisions for many- especially when different nations are involved."

"Exactly," added Aang, "my sole purpose as Avatar is to create balance in this world. Luckily for the people in their distinct nations, balance has been more or less achieved, however, in places like Republic City, where many people are unable or unwilling to classify themselves as just one nation we have to implement different rules. It would not do for only a water tribe man or woman to lead mixed nation, for example, because there are different things that we all hold dear."

"You just don't understand, father. All of your problems would just go away if you would just allow someone more power!" said Bumi slamming his fist on the table and storming out of the room.

Aang sighed and rubbed his temple, and Katara put a hand on his back.

"Kya, Tenzin, would you mind cleaning this bit up for me?" asked Katara.

They both nodded their assent, Tenzin looking a little confused at what had just happened.

"And then Kya, go talk with Bumi, tell him it's okay to have a different opinion, but that he needs to deliver it calmly, he listens to you," she added with a smile, she then kissed her daughters beautiful dark hair and swooped in to tickle her young son, causing him to go into fits of laughter, and as only the youth can do, completely forget his anxiety over the past conversation.

The children set to work after giving their father a hug.

Katara lifted Aangs chin and smiled at him, "come here, sweetie. I think you need a minute to relax, maybe a healing session to work out the frustrations?"

He nodded, amazed yet again at how well she knew him, and allowed her to lead him from the room.

When they reached their room he disrobed and sat on his knees in front of the bed, hands in fists on his thighs. Katara kneeled behind him and began to work out the tensions in his shoulders and back, especially in the large pink scar that marred his skin.

"Hmm, Aang, there's quite a bit of tension here, more than usual I mean, are you sure everything's alright?" she asked him, stopping to turn his chin up towards her.

He relaxed and laid his head into her chest.

"I haven't had to face anyone like this in quite a while Katara, and for some reason, although I know I can handle it I just feel- well, older."

Katara tried to laugh at this, but only managed a small sad smile.

"Aang you're 36 years old…I'm two years older and I certainly don't feel old…"

"Well technically 136 years old, sweetie, and I'm starting to feel it," he said examining his biceps.

She turned him swiftly to face her and looked into his eyes.

"Aang you are as strong as ever, you're just frustrated with this situation. Don't be silly," she said, but she could barely contain the worry in her eyes. _What if there is some truth to this, _she thought_, it could very well be that he ages faster…_but no, she hadn't noticed anything other than natural deterioration, sure he was not 21 years old anymore, but that didn't make him weaker- or out of shape. She examined more closely the deep grey eyes of the avatar, his face had gained some well earned wrinkles around the eyes, from smiling so much no doubt, and in the forehead, from worry, his beard covered the lower half of his face so that was harder to examine- but there was no grey in it, not a fleck, and he was every bit the handsome man she fell in love with. Her arms slid around his shoulders and down his arms to grasp his hands.

"You need to let this worry go, you'll never fulfill your potential if you hold on," she said.

He smiled to himself, looking down. She was right of course. It does not do to dwell on such things.

"You're right, sweetie," he started and then sighed excessively, "but Bumi-"

"Ah- Aang I'm afraid you'll need to let that go too…your son, crazy as he might be…is more suited to follow a kings rule, he needs quick decisions not the long drawn out procedures of the council. Luckily for you, you have two other children who think almost exactly like their father. They're all so dear…we've been so blessed by them Aang," she said, trying to impress upon him just how lucky they were to have 3 intelligent and autonomous children.

"No…Katara, I'm lucky to have you," he said, squeezing her hand, "to remind me just how important it is to have different opinions, maybe Bumi and I aren't so far apart on our thinking."

"Well, if this is the only issue we face with our teenagers Aang, I think we'll be very fortunate indeed," she said laughing.

"I agree…and to think we've only just begun with them," he said with a fake scowl.

She chuckled and kissed his head, "get some rest Aang. I'll go check on them- send Bumi to talk to you- oh, and Toph stopped by earlier today, said to stay out of her investigation with Yakone."

"Yeah, right," mumbled Aang.

"What, dear?"

"Uh…nothing. Okay, I think I will get some rest," he said hurriedly and laid himself down in their bed, trying to think of a way to get around the all-seeing Toph.


	17. Of Love and Loss

Chapter 17

_Four years later_

Cleaning up after a large family meal Katara noticed the faraway look of her teenage daughter. She smiled to herself remembering when she, too, wore this look. She put down the plate she was cleaning and put an arm around Kya.

"Well who is he?" she asked smiling.

Kya was rather taken aback. "Oh well, um…I don't think you know him- he's a waterbender- currently in the northern water tribe. He's doing very important work there, due to their increased numbers they have to expand and he's overseeing the planning."

She looked rather proud and Katara couldn't help but smile knowingly.

"And when were you planning on telling us you mean to go there with him?"

The surprise on Kya's face was ill-hidden, but a reassuring smile from her mother told her that all was well.

"Well- I wanted to wait until all of this blew over with Yakone. I don't want to leave you all here if you need me," she said.

"Ha! Your father and I have managed before and we'll manage again…somehow," Katara said smiling, "you're a young woman now, it's time for you to go have your own adventures, Aang will complain- but he'll get over it."

Kya sat on a nearby barrel and sighed, "but how do I know this is right? It feels right…and I do love him…but what if- well…what if things change on his end."

Katara thought about this for a minute and sat down her rag, she mused as she looked at the floor, "Well you can't know- and that's half the fun of it…but after a while, and with lots and lots of practice, you won't worry anymore. You see at first love is very easy, because it's new and new is so exciting, and that's a very special part of love. But eventually the newness goes away. This part of love is even more exciting, but not at first. At first it's horrible, you get mad and you don't know why, you challenge one another and maybe forget that love, but if you work through it you'll find that old love is even better than new love. Old love doesn't need to be talked about, but you remind each other of it anyway. Those that have old love hold it close to their hearts. They can call upon any memory, of new love, growing love, old love, and create new ones. Sometimes, when you're tired you forget about old love, but old love doesn't mind. Old love knows that you'll remember it again, it allows you to rest. Acceptance and assuredness make hearts grow uncontrolled. But I promise you, love never forgets the first part. The stolen glances, the way your pulse quickens when you think about it. The good and the bad…first kiss, the first time you realized he is just as human as you are…and then how the thought comforts you, changes your perspective. His face on your wedding day, how it transforms that love again…because now you're not _just_ some girl, you're his, and he is yours, such hope lies within those first small pieces of new love," Katara stopped and looked at her young daughter, who was staring at her with wide eyes, she laughed and added, "you did want a full dissertation on it right?"

Kya wanted to laugh with her- but she was too in awe of her words.

"I hope," she began, "I hope that whatever we have is half as wonderful as what you and father have. I trust him…I guess that's all I can do."

"Exactly," Katara said, pulling her little girl into a hug, "well- let's go find your father and tell him. I'm sure he'll want to meet this mystery man- and judging by the necklace sticking out of your pocket I'd think that he'll want to hear exactly when you want a wedding."

Kya blushed scarlet and pulled the necklace out of her pocket, tying it around her neck.

"I really was going to tell you all this evening," she said, a little embarrassed, "it was just last night…" The faraway look returned to her eyes and Katara smiled knowingly.

Suddenly a worried faraway voice reached them. An acolyte- eyes wide with fear reached them.

"There's been an attack!" he bellowed, "an attack at the trial of Yakone. A few in the crowd managed to escape to tell you, Lady Katara, you must come at once."

Katara laid a hand on her daughters shoulder to steady herself.

"…Aang is?"

"I don't know ma'am. Everyone was thrown about. He's- a _bloodbender."_

Katara's eyes widen with fear and then set in determination. She ran towards the exit full speed, grabbing her water sling as she went.

Kya ran after her, "I'm coming."

"No!" Katara shouted, not even bothering to look behind her, "stay here and look after your brothers- in case he comes here first."

Kya stopped short at once, "be safe!"

* * *

Nine year old Tenzin was playing on Appa when he saw his mother racing towards him. He quickly ducked down and hid amongst the various sleeping bags and other travelling equipment that his family kept there. He peeked up and saw his mother jump in with him, grab the reins and hurriedly yell "yip, yip!"

Something wasn't right. Mother never left them without making sure that they were all accounted for. He was right to hide- there must be danger somewhere.

They flew swiftly over the waters that separated them from the city, Tenzin could see the looming buildings up ahead, and he poked his head up to get a better look. It was rare these days that they were allowed into the city. Both of his parents felt that with Yakone and his cronies running loose there was too much risk involved in sending the children there. Kya had been going off on her own though, sneaking around when mother and father weren't watching. He scowled slightly, he greatly disapproved of sneaking, although he had learned early not to tattle on his siblings- lest he be water whipped by Kya or dangled from a tree by Bumi. Finally they landed in a great expanse outside the courthouse where his Uncle, Sokka spent much of his time. Katara jumped off, creating an expanse of ice to run over to the door where she had seen her brother come out. Tenzin stuck his head out over the side of Appa's saddle to see what was happening, causing Appa to grunt at him.

"Hush, Appa, I'll be in trouble if I'm caught," he said eyeing him seriously, "plus I want to hear!"

Katara raced towards Sokka and caught him as he stumbled down the stairs towards her,

"I came as soon as I heard, where's Aang?" she asked full of trepidation, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Yakone, he bloodbent us all and took off towards the streets. He threw Aang against the steps- he must have gone into the avatar state though because he was able to get away. He followed him I suppose- I just woke up. Toph was injured as well."

Katara started for the door but Sokka stopped her, "no, not badly. We need to go after Aang."

She nodded and they started down the street.

Tenzin's eyes followed them as they went, eyes full of fear, _dad's in trouble, _he thought_, I have to go help him. _

"Appa, stay here! I'm going to go after them," he sent a gust of air behind himself and landed gracefully on the ground. He was very agile- even for an airbender.

Just then he heard a bang and saw a cloud of dust form in the air above the buildings to his left…mother and Uncle Sokka had gone the wrong way!

He headed quickly to his left using the air around him to propel himself forward faster and faster until he came upon his father, and who he assumed was Yakone.

Father was yelling something- and then suddenly without warning he was levitated into the air, he looked…he looked like he was in pain!

Tenzin sprang forward ready to attack Yakone from behind when suddenly his father's whole countenance changed. His eyes and airbending tattoos glowed and his face changed to pure anger. It was…scary. In one swift motion he restrained Yakone and placed each hand on his forehead and chest. Air billowed around him making his robes fly in all different directions.

"I'm taking away your bending, Yakone. For good," he said. And with that a bright light radiated from them and Tenzin saw Yakone go limp. Father stumbled backwards, exhausted from the excursion and the near break of his bones from the blood bending. He saw his mother and Sokka race up to help him and then his father's eyes focused on him.

"Tenzin?" he said uncertainly, his face lined with concern.

"What?" cried Katara as her head whipped around, then seeing him her eyes widened and narrowed, almost at the same time, "Tenzin! Come here!"

Tenzin slowly crossed the street, head down. Katara's eyes blazed as she looked at him.

"Sokka. Take Yakone to the prison," she said, "Toph will deal with him there."

Sokka nodded, and took Yakone's now limp body over to a nearby police carriage, pausing to give one meaningful look to his sister and rumple his nephew's hair.

"Tenzin," Katara began loudly, "what on earth were you-"

But a hand placed on her shoulder by Aang was enough to quiet her.

"Katara, I'll talk with him. We still have the rest of Yakone's cronies to round up. I'm sure Toph will need your help. Look- he's been punished enough," he said smiling at her.

"Tenzin, I'm not mad," she added, "but you scared me. I don't want anything to happen to you," she pulled him into a hug which he readily accepted. She kissed his cheek, eliciting an annoyed, "mother" from her young son. She chuckled and turned to Aang, "are you okay?" she asked, helping him up.

"Dandy," he said with a smile, "see you at home."

She kissed him and went on her way to the courthouse to meet up with Toph and Sokka.

"Now…" Aang started, smiling warmly down at his young son, "I believe you're the first to see me in the avatar state. I wish you hadn't have tagged along…that's not something I wanted you to see."

"But, father," replied Tenzin, "I just wanted to help…I was worried that, well I just thought that man was going to hurt you." Tears welled in the little airbenders eyes, and Aang was reminded how young 9 really is.

He knelt down and put his hands on Tenzin's shoulders, "you are very brave Tenzin, just like your brother and sister. And I'm sure that if I had needed you, you would have held your own. You've done excellent in your training and made great improvements lately. You know- you're well on your way to becoming a master airbender," he said proudly, "but Tenzin, sometimes a parent, even though they know their child is strong, just doesn't want him near the fight. Especially," he emphasized, "their mothers." Now with a smile he led Tenzin back to Appa.

Tenzin looked up at his father with awe. He wasn't being yelled at, rather spoken to calmly. He hoped that he learned to be as level headed as his father was being right now, someday.

"Dad," he said.

"Hmm?" said Aang peering down at him as they walked.

"You're really strong."

"I suppose so," said Aang amusement lingering in his voice.

"You could take on anyone?"

Aang smiled and tried to hide his laugh from his son, "hm, well not on my own. I need lots of help. I always have."

"Like Uncle Sokka," said Tenzin.

"Absolutely, but especially from your mother, and you of course, and your brother and sister."

Tenzin smiled at this as they continued to walk, his mind wandering to all that he had seen.

After a few minutes he added, "Dad? You could have killed Yakone. Then he wouldn't be a threat anymore. I've read that other avatars have killed their enemies."

They reached Appa finally and Aang patted his nose, he popped Tenzin up on his back and settled down next to him. He sat silent for a while, trying to best decide how to respond to this. None of his children had really ever asked why he didn't kill Ozai before; he had tried to instill his belief that all life is precious in all of them…however…

"Tenzin, you're an airbender like myself, and as such we have a very special bond. It is important to me that you especially understand what the monks believed. I was taught that all life has value, even as the avatar I don't feel that I have the power to take life away, I've hurt people before, and I hate myself for it."

He stopped to check the expression on Tenzin's face. He was unfazed and stared at his father intently.

"You must always keep this in mind, that all life is important. Even those lives we'd rather not exist."

"All life is important," repeated Tenzin.

"Exactly. Now. We need to get home- and when your mother arrives I want you to ask her forgiveness."

Tenzin nodded, eager to please his father after his indiscretion.

"And Tenzin, I don't want you to scare me like that again either."

Awed that his father could ever be scared of anything Tenzin, bowed his head and apologized on the spot.

Aang sensing his son's remorse pulled him into a hug and rubbed the top of his hair in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"You know, if you're going to get your tattoos soon we're going to have to shave this all off," he said with a half smile.

"Great- now I can be called the bald monkey by Bumi instead of just monkey…" said Tenzin with a pout.

Aang laughed loudly and said, "Aw, Bumi just wishes he was as cool as us monks!"


	18. The Time of Peace

Chapter 18:

**Hey all! Life has been nuts sorry about the length of time between posts. Please allow me just a teensy fluff chapter before we get into some more plot. I just felt like I wanted this chapter to catch us up on things. Just so we're all clear on the time frame here the current ages are as follows: Katara: 45 Aang: 43 Kya: 24 Bumi: 21 and Tenzin: 12- Teensy time jump J**

A time of peace was spread across the nation. Aang felt that he could finally relax. He sat under a tree that he himself had planted on the island. It was one of his favorite spots to come and meditate. Directly overlooking the water, he had watched it grow from sapling to a mighty tree over the past 23 years. He watched the waves crash in and out and let the fall wind caress his body, breathing in the scent of the changing seasons. Much had happened under this tree. He had seen the marriage of his eldest daughter to a fine young man (she was even pregnant with his first grandchild). He kissed her forehead as he said his final goodbye to her before she left with her husband. Kya- much like the wind- was never meant to stay in Republic City. He supposed it was the air nomad in his children that made them want to venture out. Bumi had left recently too. Zuko had promised him a very respectable ranking position among his fleets. There was, of course, no need for them now, but Aang was proud to say that his son trained new troops in with patience and wisdom- and even prouder to say with a humor that rivaled even his own. His youngest son now of the same age that he was when he began his now infamous journey to defeat the firelord. Amazing, he thought, as he smiled outward at the city, how times change. Although Tenzin was a highly skilled bender he could never imagine him having to face the same trials he did. In fact he was proud to say that he didn't have to. It wasn't too much longer after he began to meditate that he heard soft footsteps behind him. He opened one eye to see a blue dress approaching and smiled to himself.

Arms gently encircled his shoulders from behind and soft lips planted a kiss directly in the center of the blue arrow on his head.

"Katara," he sighed reverently, and allowed himself to lean back into her. He opened his eyes and looked up into her blue ones, "so beautiful."

The most attractive pink tinge lined her cheeks as she kissed him.

"I was hoping I'd find you here. Lost in your thoughts?" she asked.

"You could say that," he said sliding over to sit next to her, "seems like just yesterday we were only just coming here. Now our children are grown, or almost grown."

"Mhm, it's just us again," she smiled, "at least it feels like it is, especially with Tenzin spending all of his spare time with Lin lately."

"Who?" Aang asked incredulously.

"…Lin? Toph's daughter?"

"No, no," he said laughing, "I know who it is, I just didn't know that's who he'd been off with…interesting."

Katara laughed heartily at this, "to say the least!"

Aang put his arm around her and they sat and watched the water a little longer before Katara pulled herself up and reached out for Aang.

He rose with some effort and sent a thankful smile her way.

'Hm, it's amazing how stiff you get sitting in one attitude for so long," he said.

Katara smiled at him and nodded, but deep down she was worried again. Men at Aang's age- especially in the good shape he was in- should not have problems like that. He'd never experienced that stiffness from just a short meditation before. She grabbed his hand extra tight as they walked back towards their house.

Aang was completely oblivious to this as he wondered happily at all of the new air acolytes and their children who were running around the island. He was happy that there would always be someone to carry on for him. He was especially happy to see his son, indeed with Lin, showing off the newest forms that he had been working on. He held Katara back and nodded pointedly at Tenzin.

They watched as he spun around the practicing compound, dodging the earthen obstacles that Lin threw up against him with ease. Their faces both full of concentration.

"Watch this," Aang said with a sly smile at Katara.

And without warning he threw up two large blocks of earth startling both of the children.

Tenzin recovered quickly doing a backflip of the ledge and immediately assumed a defensive stance. Lin was not quite as quick but managed to fling herself over to be back to back with Tenzin.

Both looked utterly terrified until they heard Aang howl with laughter. Katara put her forehead in her hand but smiled to herself.

Tenzin scowled deeply but Lin began laughing along with Aang.

"Father," Tenzin began still scowling, his scowling turned to surprise, however when he saw his father fly up on yet another earthen pedestal.

Aang was completely shocked, but like Tenzin managed to flip off and land twenty feet to the left of them…right in front of Toph.

She was scowling playfully and punched him in the arm, "sneak attacks Twinkletoes? Please, you've forgotten how to listen to the earth yourself I see."

He smiled sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You too Lin," she added, "you have to listen to the earth at all times."

Lin nodded and ran up to hug her mother, who happily returned it.

Katara smiled, "it's so sweet to see you as a mother, Toph. It suits you."

Toph smiled, she and Katara had had their moments- but it was true that they had bonded over feminine things together.

"How are things, Toph?" Aang asked, leading her towards the seating area near them.

"Actually good for once," she said rather astonished, "as much as I hate to admit it, I'm barely even needed. The streets are peaceful; the outer colonies are more or less following suit. Lin is picking up metal bending with surprising ease. I wouldn't be surprised if she was able to join my force in a few years," she added with a proud look in her daughter's direction, "you've done a good job Twinkletoes. The world is at peace."

Aang smiled at this, and visibly relaxed in his chair.

"You're all well aware I could have never done it by myself," he said smiling at his wife, "I wonder then, Toph, if I couldn't take some time away from the council- to train Tenzin I mean," he said gesturing towards his young son, "He needs to become a master as soon as possible and we're at a very critical time."

"If he's anything like you I'm not worried," Toph said lightly, "but I would think so- I'd vote for it. There's nothing to worry about anymore in the city- hopefully they agree that the next most important order of business is continuing the preservation of airbending skills."

"Exactly," said Aang, "it's time for me to take time for just my family- it wasn't as important for me to be around at all times when Kya and Bumi were at the main training ages, simply because they were not airbenders. Tenzin has the core ideas but the more advanced training is what I'm worried about. It can get pretty intensive."

Katara looked lovingly at her young son who had seated himself opposite Lin at his father's feet. Little Tenzin, always so serious and dedicated was the ideal airbender. He tried so hard to emulate exactly what he perceived to be correct in his father's eyes that Katara sometimes wondered rather or not it was his true personality. She was pulled out of her daydreams when she heard him look up at Aang and speak,

"Please, father, I don't want to pull you away from any duties that you have to the city- or the world for that matter- I assure you that I will train extra hard to master these advanced moves."

Aang smiled warmly at his son and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know you will- if anything comes up that requires my immediate attention I will return. I don't think I'm needed, however, in the simple dealings of the republic."

Tenzin nodded, got up and took Lin's hand, leading her towards the house. Katara smiled at their retreating figures and said,

"I can't believe that's happening," she laughed.

Toph shook her head and smiled, "it's an interesting pairing to be sure- I can guarantee you that she will test that monks patience."

Katara laughed, "It wouldn't be a child of yours unless she did."

Aang stood and put a hand on her shoulder, "that's nothing compared to what is coming for him in training."

"No way is it harder than training with Kya, waterbending takes much more...finesse," Katara said playfully.

Aang smiled at his wife and put his hand around her waist pulling her closer, "You forget, sweetie, that I am the avatar, and as such I am fully able to decide which is more difficult," he added a kiss, "and airbending is far more difficult."

"I guess I did forget that," Katara said, breathlessly.

"UGHHHHH, gross!" Toph said, "I'd rather go off and follow the hormonal preteens than have to watch you two for another minute."

"That's fine, we were just heading in," Aang replied without taking his eyes off of Katara.


	19. The Tattoos

Chapter 19

Aang and Tenzin walked towards the practice court on the island. The council had voted in favor of the avatar's leave of absence, agreeing that his time would be better spent training Tenzin. It had been four years of constant practice, but Aang could sense the tension in his young son's chi paths as they got closer and closer.

"What's wrong Tenzin?" he said, "my chakra is blocking just being near you."

Tenzin looked up at his father, who still towered over him.

"To be honest, I'm just worried that I won't be able to master these advanced concepts."

Aang laughed, "That's absurd. You've excelled at everything you've done so far. Your only disadvantage has been having only one teacher, and that teacher happens to be the avatar and busy all of the time."

He put a hand on Tenzin's shoulder, "you'll be fine, son. Clear your mind of your worries…and listen."

When they arrived Aang plopped down in the nearby grass and motioned for Tenzin to do the same.

"Now," he began once they were seated, "tell me what you know about airbending."

"Well," said Tenzin hesitantly, "airbending is mobility. It is about evasion and elusion."

Aang nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"It requires circular motions and agility, you need to be on your toes at all times," he said, and then as if a light bulb went on in his head he added, "Oh! That's how you got your nickname from Toph I suppose."

Aang laughed at this and affirmed it.

Tenzin continued, "And- well…you taught all of us that bending, any bending really- is to be used in self defense only, one should not seek out a fight, and you should always find a way to avoid lasting injury to your opponent."

Aang smiled at his son, "I'm impressed. You absolutely understand the core of airbending, you've related it to all forms of bending- which is wise because they are all connected. Until now you have learned only the defensive forms of airbending, and of course a few choice impractical uses."

"The air scooter," said Tenzin seriously.

Aang's eyes lit up at the mere mention of his favorite move, "yes that, although I think your modification to an air wheel was very practical for mobility's sake," he responded, "you've accomplished nearly enough to earn your tattoos. Now, however you need to learn the more advanced moves."

Aang stood and began to demonstrate the motions needed to create a vortex.

He continued to explain, "if you understand the purpose of airbending you will have a greater power behind your movements, creating greater air manipulation. This movement for example will create a vortex of air- you can use it for shooting objects at your target."

Satisfied with the vortex that Tenzin was able to create, Aang began to run around in a circle, propelling himself faster and faster with a current behind him creating a circle of dust and air. Tenzin shielded his eyes from the mess and watched as his father launched a highly compressed gust of air into sky.

"Wow," he said.

"The air wake," smiled Aang, "any time you concentrate air to that magnitude it can be lethal. It is important that you learn to control your tactics while letting your power continue. Control is key. Of course you can create a small tornado, but you have to also control what it damages. Does this make sense?"

Tenzin nodded in understanding and proceeded to copy his father's moves, managing to create a respectable air wake and even a small tornado of his own by the end of their session.

Their weeks passed much in this way for some time. Aang added in new more complicated forms and Tenzin matched them each time with finesse.

It was on a very beautiful sunny day not a few months after their first advanced session that Katara joined them out on the field as well. She sat by Aang who was calling out moves for Tenzin to demonstrate. She applauded and cheered on her son, impressed by his improvements. Tenzin continued while Katara turned to Aang and said, "well, when will you tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Tenzin called from across the field.

"How did he hear that?" Katara said, full of surprise.

"Heightened awareness of the senses. You of all people know that Katara," Aang said laughing, "come here, son."

Tenzin came and stood before his parents breathing heavily with the exertion.

"Well?" he asked.

Aang smiled widely, "well I believe that you've mastered all the required moves to earn your tattoos, what about it? Are you ready?"

Even the normally calm and collected Tenzin could not contain his excitement, and his face burst into a wide smile, "seriously? Yes! …but wait…won't it hurt?"

Katara grimaced slightly as the thought of having her whole body tattooed. Aang simply shrugged, "well yes."

"…well yes?" Tenzin repeated, "fantastic."

"It's a spiritual thing really; in fact most masters look back on their tattooing with fondness. Painful, yes, but honestly very rewarding, and done over a full week in sessions during which a deeply meditative state will help you," Aang said with a smirk.

"I suppose it's good that meditation comes so easily to me then," Tenzin said seriously.

Katara pulled him into a hug, "congratulations sweetie, you'll be fine." But her eyes were apprehensive.

"He will, I promise!" Aang said, "I had them done at age 10. Tenzin is 16- he can handle it," he added exasperatedly, "Let's go!"

Tenzin turned to follow his father with a backwards glance at his mother, who smiled and waved with a reassuring nod.


	20. Lin

Lin searched for Tenzin everywhere. She searched his normal hiding spots high in the trees of airbender island, down by the caves where Oogi slept, but he was nowhere to be found. She ran into Kya though, practicing Tai chi in the large circular field.

"Kya!" she called, "I'm looking for Tenzin!"

"Where do you think he is? Down on the rocks by the water- meditating if I was to guess."

"Oh…I didn't think of that," Lin said, "thanks!"

"_Even after all this time I still don't completely understand him_," she mused as she ran off to find him.

The newly tattooed master airbender was indeed meditating, prayer beads in hand, breathing even.

"Hey! Tenzin!" she called when she was close enough. "I've been looking all over for you, I wanted to congratulate you."

He opened one eye and regarded her, "Lin, I'm in the middle of a meditation. You can join me if you wish."

"Ha! You know better," she said hugging him tightly.

"Ow! Still sore," he said, gingerly touching the still red skin around the tattoo on his forearm.

"Oh," she said embarrassed at her mistake, "I forgot- sorry…"

He sighed heavily and pulled himself out of the lotus position to kiss her forehead, "it's okay Lin. You've got my attention now, what is it?"

She smiled at him broadly, "I just wanted to see for myself the tattoos…all of them" she added slyly.

He half smiled at her boldness, but mostly blushed.

"Lin…I..."

She laughed, "oh stop you over holy monk! I was kidding. Well, how do you feel? Sixteen is quite young to be considered a master. I bet Avatar Aang was so proud."

"Father was 10 when he attained master's status; I doubt he's very impressed with someone 6 years older than him getting his tattoos," Tenzin said seriously.

"Please, you know better than that. He was very proud," she said grasping his hand, "Oh! Also he asked me to come and get you. There is a group of new air nomads joining up today to learn all about selflessness and detachment, you should be overjoyed."

"Lin, you shouldn't speak that way about the air acolytes, you forget my family and I are a part of them," he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"As usual you know exactly how to scold me and make me feel like a child," she pouted.

"Well you should learn to watch your tongue. Restraint is a very valuable virtue," he said.

Sighing she caused the rocks upon which he was sitting to crumble from underneath him, sending him into the waters below.

He came out of the water soaking wet, brow twitching at her indiscretion.

"That's not funny Lin," he said, accenting each word and stomping off towards the air temple.

"Patience is a very valuable virtue!" she called laughing at him, and throwing up a wall of earth to block the strong gust of air headed her way.

The new air acolyte recruits looked to be nothing special to Tenzin, he lazily pointed each one to the appropriate dormitory. Men to one side, women to the other, and families were sent to their own area of the island. His father clapped him on the back and happily bowed to the newest family that had entered.

They were a quiet man and woman, cleanly dressed and smiling.

"What a beautiful baby!" he exclaimed, "we're always happy to see new life here. This is my youngest son Tenzin. Sixteen already…time flies I suppose. What's her name?"

"Pema," the young woman replied, blushing under the attentions of the avatar himself.

"Lovely," he said smiling, "I hope you will like it here."

Tenzin watched the small family go and wondered if he and Lin would ever be able to happily live on the island.

**Give us a minute on the next chapter- I have something absolutely fantastic coming, I can't wait to share it with you all. Get ready for a little test for our new master- and of course dear ol' Aang. Eek I'm excited! Until next time. Peace. -The evenstar**


	21. The Extremist

**I am very excited to present to you this chapter- please give me some feedback in the comment section. -Peace. The Evenstar.**

The sun was just going down over Air Temple Island. Tenzin and Aang were sitting on the floor of a sitting room, lotus style, meditating- as per usual. Katara was sitting with them, fidgeting slightly, and Lin sitting on a puffy couch brushing out her hair.

"I just can't do it Aang," Katara said exasperatedly, "you and Tenzin can sit here for hours and just be still, but there's just too much to do. We could be doing so many other things…"

Tenzin opened one eye and sighed, "mother- you can go lounge with Lin if it's really that hard."

Aang just smiled to himself keeping his eyes closed.

"Seriously Katara- airbenders are strange, just come over here and have some juice," Lin said, smiling.

Suddenly Toph burst through the door, covered in grime and panting heavily.

"Toph!" Aang exclaimed, running over to help her in, "what on earth is wrong?"

"Get out of here Aang- take Katara and Tenzin, go and stay with Kya maybe. He's too fast- far too fast," she said eyes wild.

Aang couldn't comprehend what could possibly make her run, "Toph what on earth do you mea-"

There was a loud bang and Aang could barely make out two throwing daggers heading straight for him.

"No, Aang!" Toph called out and jumped in front of him barely managing to knock him over, but she did not manage to get herself out of the way in time.

She fell to the floor with a loud cry.

"Toph!" Katara cried and ran over to her, hands already glowing with water.

"Get…out…of…here," she said wearily.

Aang bent his staff over to him and armed the entrance. He could barely make out a very large form or a man bolting towards them. He began to spin it around to create a gust strong enough to fend him off.

"Katara- take Toph and run. Lin you too. Tenzin- I need your help," he said.

That's when they saw him, jumping high above the vortex of air and that was the first time they saw that smile- absolutely terrifying in its calmness, and wide with hysteria.

Katara assessed the situation quickly and sent a surge of energy into her hands speeding the healing process, "Lin take your mother and run-NOW."

Lin nodded, scooped up Toph and ran off towards the interior of the temple.

During this exchange Tenzin corrected his father's oversight and sent a strong gust of air towards the man, flinging him backwards hard against the island terrain.

"Good work Tenzin, we need to lead him away from the temple- the acolytes would never withstand a fight," said Aang quickly.

"The caves on the lower section," said Katara and turned them towards it, "there's water very close, and maybe we can wash him out Aang."

Aang nodded.

They made it quickly to the caves and immediately formed a point, Aang at the center, Tenzin to his left and Katara on his right.

"Tenzin," he began, "don't lose focus. This isn't like the trials that you and I have run through- this is for real. He won't spare you so don't let him get the opportunity."

"I'm focused father," he said in response, widening his stance as proof.

Aang then turned to Katara, her eyes were focused, and he knew that he didn't need to remind her of anything. He simply smiled at her.

By the time he turned his head back, he was there.

In the mists of the cover that Katara had drawn up a huge figure loomed, the young moon shining over his shoulders.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Aang called out. His voice steady, resolute.

Suddenly the man was before him. "You," he said.

In a move so fast Aang was scarcely aware of what was happening the man threw multiple daggers from his hands, pinning Katara and Tenzin to the back of the cave wall. Katara's head was thrown against a jutted edge of the cave wall and hung immediately- her eyes closed. Tenzin was shocked but unharmed save a few scratches.

"Katara!" Aang yelled, turning to get her when the man grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh no, Avatar- I need your attention."

Aang looked back at him- his eyes blazing.

"I'm much faster than even that, Avatar. I have a blade here that could slit your wife's throat in seconds if I wanted to. Or maybe your precious son- the airbender?"

He froze on the spot, unwilling to let the man find any reason to harm them, "What do you want with me? Let them go- you can have it," he said angrily.

"Do you know the meaning of the word leverage, Aang?" he said, "I do. The name's Kurei by the way- and I wouldn't let them go for all the money in the world."

Aang's face hardened, "you don't know who you're messing with Kurei," he said as his eyes and tattoo's flashed.

Suddenly a dagger out of nowhere impailed itself right below his collarbone and shoulder, followed by a second one in exactly the same place, lodging the first one deeper into his flesh.

"Aagghhh," he cried out, falling to his knees, and clutching his right arm.

"I don't think so Avatar- better not jump into the avatar state when I'm around," Kurei said with a sneer.

"Dad!" Tenzin yelled. Panic rose within him and he found that he could bend the air in the small places around the daggers holding his robes to the walls. With an extra push he managed to eject them and send them flying to towards Kurei, missing him completely yet catching him off guard.

Tenzin rushed over to his father, grabbing his upper left arm to help him up. Aang stumbled and leaned against him, but managed to pull himself up.

Aang glanced at Katara, out cold against the wall, "Tenzin, help your mother." He waited for Tenzin to get to her limp form and immediately created an earthen barrier to keep them in.

"No!" He could hear Tenzin shouting, banging on the thick walls; feel the disturbance as he sent sharp gusts of air at them. He felt old. Weakly he said, "I don't understand. I-I just don't understand. What do you want? What do you want with me?"

"Want with you?" Kurei said with a laugh. "I don't want _anything_ to do with you. There's no motive here Aang. Nothing for you to fix. There is no happy ending. I just want control- for once I want control. I'm tired of the endless laws you and your peons try and impose on us. We have no freedom anymore, I want Republic City in the hands of my men- and you are the last thing standing in my way. Nothing personal, avatar, it could have been anyone. The fact is I just want you gone. Not away to never return, I want you dead."

Kurei was inches from Aang's face now, his features were set, daring the avatar to make a move, despite the threat Aang's grey eyes were unwavering and a single motive occupied his mind. _I can't let him hurt them…_

"Then you will leave my family alone? If I give in," he asked slowly.

Kurei's eyes, bright blue, ice cold, narrowed. He thought for a moment, "You have raised a family of warriors...surrounded yourself with such accomplished friends as the Beifongs, I would be a fool to let them live. Let them revenge you as soon as you're gone? How stupid do you think I am Aang?" He stepped forward and placed a finger on the long gash near the avatars shoulder, adding pressure, watching Aang struggle to keep his composure.

"Where are they now Aang? Where is this family that you've created? You've lost your family once already haven't you? Ran away like the coward you are. Well this time you will watch," he produced daggers out of nowhere that pinned Aang to the wall, and Kurei turned on heel towards the earthen box that held Tenzin and Katara.

"Stop this, Kurei," Aang pleaded, "they have nothing to do with this!"

Suddenly the front wall to the box was thrown in two, a young woman's voice called out from the distance,  
"Now, Tenzin!"

Tenzin burst forth with the most power Aang had ever seen him create. The air making his robes billow around him furiously, the loose rocks on the dirt floor trembled. He pushed Kurei over to the side of the room.

"You will stop _now_," he said holding his hand close to Kurei's throat and pushing him further against the wall, "I _will _end this."

"Tenzin!" Aang cautioned.

"You can't," Kurei said, laughing throatily as he gasped for air, "You're governed by your silly rules, the teachings of infancy that your pacifist father created. You wouldn't let your father down- the man you idolize. Or would you? The only question Tenzin is: what will you do?"

Tenzin's hold weakened when he looked past Kurei and saw his father, holding his arm, blood streaming down. He saw the slightest shake of his head, a reminder.

There was a loud rumble as Lin created an earth slide from her view in the top portion of the cave, slid down and immediately created hand and ankle cuffs from the wall around Kurei's body and holding her hand in a fist threateningly.

"He doesn't have to, Kurei," she said, "I assure you though; I was taught no such restraint. You shouldn't have brought my mother into this, and especially not my boyfriend."

Tenzin moved in front of her, and grabbed her hand, his eyes imploring her to stop.

"Stop, Lin…for me," he said.

"My mother is injured," she yelled, "your mother and father too. How can you not care?"

"I do care, but this is not the right way to handle it," he replied stiffly, "he's held now- you've made sure of that."

Kurei laughed, "Yes Lin, listen to your pacifist boyfriend."

Lin held her glare at Tenzin, and then abruptly ripped her forearm from his hands.

"Fine."

She turned her back to Kurei and began to head towards Katara who was revived and managing to get up to her knees, when she felt a disturbance in the earth. The cuff holding Kurei's right arm to the wall was being worked at…from the inside…

She had only seconds, she turned abruptly and pushed Tenzin out of the way. Kurei's hand, with two daggers in between his fingers missed its mark but managed to clip the side of Lin's face. She received two deep gashes ranging from her cheek to her jawbone. She fell to the ground with a grunt, holding her face in her hands as the blood began to spill forth.

Aang was slow without the use of one arm but managed to create an earthen coffin and reclaim Kurei to the side of the cave wall. He quickly opened the area around his nose to let him breathe, making sure to keep his mouth covered, listening to his ramblings was not on his list of things to do at that moment.

"It's over, Kurei," he said, exhausted.

Tenzin was tending to Lin, attempting to staunch the blood and applying pressure with bits of his robes that he had torn off.

Aang turned and found Katara, holding herself up against the wall and attempting to heal herself with the water from her flask.

He quickly made his way to her, "Let me help you," he said. Pain in his arm forgotten, he used both hands and expertly moved the water to the hard-to-reach bump on the back of her head, "you'll be fine, sweetie. It's already almost gone. Does it feel better?"

She nodded and noticed his blood soaked upper body, "Oh, Aang- your shoulder," she immediately began to try and stop the worst of it, but he grabbed her hand.

"Lin needs more immediate attention," he said pointedly, "I'll just sit for a minute and rest." He bent up a stump to sit on and leaned against the wall.

Katara's eyes filled with water but she managed to blink it back. She kissed his head and quickly turned on heel to tend to Lin.

"Good work Tenzin," she smiled at her young son, "Lin, this will be better in no time, I can't guarantee there won't be a scar though, and these cuts are very deep."

Lin scoffed quietly, wincing at the pain, "I wasn't going to enter any beauty pageants this year anyway. "

Katara sighed and turned to Tenzin, "help her up to the temple and find an acolyte to tend to her. Lin you're to go directly to lie down. The force of the trauma will cause some headaches. ..No buts!" she added as she saw her open her mouth to protest, "Tenzin you have to find Toph- bring her there too. I expect she'll need more attention. You know what to do until I get there."

"But- father…" he said solemnly glancing over at the other wall, "and are you sure you're alright mother? You took quite a hit."

"Don't worry- we'll call Appa after I help your dad- now go so I can start," she didn't wait for protests, rather turned on her heel and quickly ran over to Aang to begin work on his shoulder.

Tenzin scooped Lin up gingerly.

"I can walk on my own you know," she said grumpily.

"I know," he said seriously, "but we'll move faster if you don't."

They made their way out and Tenzin stopped, resting a hand on his father's good shoulder.

"I'll send word to the police to collect Kurei, and a message to Uncle Sokka to return immediately. Is there anything else you want me to do?" he asked.

"That's fine Tenzin, thank you," Aang said through gritted teeth.

Tenzin looked up at his mother, who seemed to be so wrapped up in what she was doing that she didn't notice the conversation at hand. He wanted to say more in that moment, how glad he was that they were alive, how scared he was of losing his family…but he pressed on and left them alone.

When Aang was sure that he was out of earshot he said, "Exactly how bad is it?"

"I'm not sure how you managed to move at all. It was completely out of socket and there were bits of blade left in, it seems to have poisoned the tissues inside, as if it was toxic," she glanced up at the earthen form that was Kurei, "I could end him right now."

"Katara…" he said exasperated.

"I didn't say I will, Aang, but I damn well could," she responded, "I just want him to hear that."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes as Aang gritted his teeth and she worked the toxins out of his arm.

"Where are the police? We need to get back- I'm sure Toph and Lin will need me. Toph especially if she was hit with the same type of blade that you were," she mused, "there- I think that has it. Can you move it for me Aang?"

He was able to- although stiffly.

"It might take some time to regain full movement," she said, "but that's good."

He gingerly lowered his arm and rolled it backwards a few times.

"Thanks sweetie," he said, kissing her lightly, "you had me scared there, but the damage seems to have healed up mostly. Headache?"

"Pounding…but I'm not the one that got hit with a poisoned blade. You sit here. I'll find them."

"But I-"

"I said SIT, Aang," she interjected sternly and walked towards the cave entrance.

Aang pouted and waited for her return.

Eventually he lifted his eyes to the encapsulated form of Kurei, who had been oddly quiet.

"I hope you find peace, Kurei," he said, "I can't guarantee your life and I certainly don't see any form of power for you for that matter. Just know that it is one thing to threaten me, I'm used to it, but if you ever consider hurting my family again you will be very surprised at just how much fight an old monk still has in him."

He stood walked slowly over to him, moving the earth away from Kurei's eyes.

He stared into them intensely, "I hope you understand me. Very. Surprised."

To be continued...


	22. So Tired

Hours had passed, the sharp pain in Aang's shoulder kept him alert. He looked down at the area, already the work Katara had done was coming undone. He could feel the toxins working their way back around the wound. _There must be some blade still there_, he thought, _and if I'm having an issue, who knows what is happening to Toph and Lin. _He shook the thought from his mind and turned his attention back to the earthen jail that held his attacker. His heart was heavy from worry still, he had watched too many of his friends come under fire this day, it was way too close of a call. An exceptionally sharp resurgence of pain filled his mind and he gasped with the pain of it. He had been taught to think around the pain and let himself fall into a meditative state, the pain dulled.

"This way," he heard her call from a little distance, and felt the footsteps approaching.

"Who exactly is he, Katara?" the voice of a young policeman said.

"We don't know Saikhan, he's working alone. An extremist, he simply wanted Aang dead- only stated that he wants control. I can only assume he's just a criminal gone mad," she said as they entered the cave.

They were a troop of about a dozen they carried with them a large metal box with small slits in the top, presumably a prison for high-risk criminals until they could get him to the jail.

"He pulls daggers out of nowhere," Katara added, "be careful."

"No problem," Saikhan said, "do not remove him from the earth, instead bend it around him and bring him into the box- then we can take down the earth once he's inside."

They began to work at once. A metalbender created a doorway into the box, Kurei was moved outwards until he was inside. Quickly they closed the opening and dropped the earth from around him. They heard only a voice, quiet but threatening, "just you wait Avatar."

"Get him out of here," Saikhan called, and the men moved out with him quickly.

"Where's Chief Beifong? Lin? Are you alright Avatar Aang," he asked when he noticed the pale color of the Avatar's face.

"They're receiving medical attention," said Katara, "Aang has been rather badly injured himself, I need to get there quickly to see if they have similar wounds. We're in no condition to walk- Aang where's Appa?"

"I'll call him now," he responded, and took out a bison shaped whistle from his pocket. Within seconds Appa was before them and they boarded to fly up to the temple."

Katara set to work again on Aang's shoulder, "This seems to be rather worse than I thought. Saikhan, can we get a message out to any other healers in the area? I'm afraid Toph will need more attention, especially if she has been hit with a similar blade, but I can't leave Aang."

"Of course," he said, and leapt down from Appa's back upon landing to hurry off.

They were met outside by a frightened looking Tenzin, who immediately set to work helping his father down.

"Mother, Lin is fine- but I'm worried about Toph. She's not able to communicate with us anymore," he said.

Katara looked at Aang, eyes wide.

"Go," he said, "Tenzin will help me inside."

Katara ran off quickly.

Tenzin draped his father's good arm around him and attempted to lead him inside. He quickly noted the color of Aang's face and the new flow of blood dripping out from his arm.

"We need more healers," he said, frantically.

Almost as if in response he saw his sister running towards them. Her dark hair had grown long in the last few years, her worried face made her look much older.

"Ten! Dad!" she called, "mom sent word- I came as soon as I found out," she added pointedly looking at her bison that was over with Appa and the others.

Tenzin implored her with his eyes to help him.

Noticing this she deftly took hold of her father's good shoulder and began to lead him the rest of the way toward the house.

"We're almost there," she said, "mom didn't tell me that it was this bad here…" she mused.

Finally they made it inside, Katara was directing people around trying to get clean-up under way when she noticed the trio enter.

"Aang!" she called worriedly, "you look awful! Why didn't you get me Tenzin? Hi, Kya."

In a few swift movements she turned Kya out and moved Aang to a seat. Kya brought over a bowl of water for her to use and set it next to her.

"Where do you need me mom," Kya asked.

"Toph is doing better, she's sleeping. I was able to get all of the particles of the blade out and combat the toxin, now that I know what I'm looking for it should be easier," she said half to Kya and half to Aang, "Kya I need you to go and check on her, it wouldn't hurt to try a bit of healing on her yourself."

"Got it," she said and sped off.

Tenzin lingered back to give his mother space to work, he admired the way she moved her hands, pulling the water back and forth over Aang's shoulder. The color was quickly returning to his face. He quietly moved forward when he thought he wouldn't be so much in the way.

"Thank you Tenzin," Aang said, eyeing his son's temid look, "you were a great help today. I'm glad I know I can count on you if ever I'm not available."

Tenzin saw his mother give the avatar a sad look as she pulled once more on the stream of water.

"Lin is upstairs, Tenzin," she said, keeping her eyes on her work, "you should go see her, she's fine- but I think she may still be worried about Toph."

Tenzin nodded quietly.

"She's not in any danger, Ten, you should remind of that," Katara added, looking up at him.

"I'll do that. Are you alright dad?"

"Of course," he said with a smile, "I've got the best waterbender in the world fixing me up."

Katara managed a smile at this and Tenzin was satisfied some of the tension in the room had cleared as he made his way up stairs to find Lin.

Once they were alone Katara felt that she could finally exhale properly.

"Sorry, Aang," she spoke as she finished bandaging the knife wound for what was hopefully the last time, "I really thought I had it cleared out, it was a tricky poison…"

"It's okay Katara, really I'm fine," he said with a smile.

She huffed at this and narrowed her eyes, "cut it out Aang. You are not fine. You lost a lot of blood. It's different with Toph, you and I both know she'll be fine. You need to rest- you and I both know…"

He held his good hand up to her cheek, which stopped her short, "Sweetie, I'm okay. Really I am," he added a bit impatiently, "Of course I'm tired, I've never tried to hide that from you, but I'm still here and I'm completely capable of protecting my family." He stood up, as if to prove his point, and made his way towards the staircase.

_I know you're still strong Aang_, she thought, _but_ _I don't know how much longer_ _you will be_.

** Sorry for the time between posts- I had a rough time with this one. Next chapter will be coming soon. Peace- the evenstar. **


End file.
